Reunion
by QoD-Dev
Summary: Zim returns to Earth after five years only to find that obtaining the two things he wants most may not be as easy as his new found clarity makes it seem, because things change, and sometimes humanity gets in the way. ZaDR, other warnings inside.
1. Five Years

Hello there childrens! MEC here! I would just like to say how excited I am to be posting my FIRST EVER ZaDR fan fiction here for all of you to read!

First though I would like to say how much flames IRK me! If you're a homophobe or just someone who doesn't like ZaDR why the hell are you here reading this!? Huh!? Why don't you just get a big stamp and let me pound 'STUPID' into your forehead for you!? That set aside though, those of you who DO like it I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A/N: Most of these chapters are shorter than I'm used to writing but that is for a few reasons. First, my attention span SUCKS. It really does. I can get more done in shorter spurts than I can by working on and off on one big chapter. Also that means I get more chapters out in time. So far I have five chapters total writen up and it only took me about a week to do it. So YOU get more plot out of this story in a short amount time and aren't waiting forever to find out what happens.

That SAID, do not pressure me for a chapter every other day. How quickly I submit depends on YOU, my readers! I won't update unless I get at least five reviews per chapter! Now I'm not that picky when it comes to reviews. But I LOVE constructive reviews! Love THEM! Those make me want to write more and faster! But if you don't feel like it or don't know of anything constructive to say that's fine, anything is good really.

**WARNINGS:** (so you can't say I didn't warn you.) **ZADR!** Mentions of torture, mentions of rape, the illigal administering of drugs to minors, and I'm just going to be unpleasent to all your favorite characters, 'kay? (Now review me with the name of your favorite character so I can be unpleasent to them. -wink-) And this is just the crap I know about. Future warnings will be added as needed, but if you can take this stuff you should be fine.

**THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER, YEAH, THIS ONE HERE, IS DEDICATED TO INVADER ENEMY, TESSTORY, AND THE RADIOACTIVE MONGOOSE** (usernames on Gaia) **FOR PRE-READING THIS AND JUST BEING SO PLAIN AWSOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS!** -blows kisses-

* * *

Five years…. 

It had been five years since he'd left. And now, now he was back, but nothing was the same.

The first thing he noticed was his base, which he had left right where it was, was covered in various vines. The tree in the front yard had grown a bit bigger as well. He left it out in front the last time he needed Gir out of the way and it had apparently taken root in the ground. A bunch of gnomes had chips missing from them and one was gone completely. Where it could have gotten to he didn't know, and really he didn't care.

He had everything cleaned up and fixed Gir who had been broken when he left, dismantled completely and left sitting on the couch. He instantly regretted it when he received a happy screech and a death hug but knew he'd regret it more if he didn't. The silence of the defective SIR unit's absence would have slowly driven him insane.

Well… more insane.

After everything was fixed which took him a good six months to accomplish, he decided to try and blend in with human society again. He was smarter about it this time, having finally learned from his past mistakes.

His disguise this time was created by having Gir go out and gather a variety of human fashion magazines which were loaded into his much more advanced computer.

When he stepped out of the pod he had lightly tanned skin, deep blue contacts, turned violet with the red of his normal eyes, short, black hair, choppy in the back with long bangs that he had to constantly sweep behind his fake ears.

When he went back to school, now entering high school, where Dib would be, he discovered why various people on TV. used the term 'head turning' to describe good looking, as most of the females, and a few of the males, in the halls couldn't seem to take their eyes off of him, causing a lot of them to run into open locker doors, polls, walls, and sometimes other people.

It was then that he noticed the biggest change of all.

"Where is the Dib?" Zim asked, hand raised. He was SURE this was the class Dib was supposed to be in, that was the whole reason he was even there!

Murmurs spread across the class along with a few giggles and annoyed eye rolling.

"Dib, _unfortunately_," The teacher, an obvious relation to Ms. Bitters, said. "Is no longer with us."

Zim tuned out the rest of the lessons for the rest of the day, too preoccupied with trying to figure out what that meant.

He decided after school he would check up at the Dib house. He would surely find some answers there.

Zim knocked on the door, which opened barely a second later.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaz asked, gripping the knob tightly with obvious annoyance.

"Where is the Dib?" Zim asked, almost reaching out to grip the scary sister's shoulders but thinking better of it.

"I'm going to see him now." Gaz said, squinting open an eye in recognition. That voice… so annoying, yet so familiar. "Why do you care, ZIM?"

"Can I go too?" Zim asked, ignoring the question.

Gaz just grunted and shrugged, walking over to her shiny new car she had received for her sixteenth birthday. She hopped into the driver's side and started it up, waiting almost patiently for Zim. Who knew? Maybe Zim came back to kill her brother, then she wouldn't have to visit him in place of their overly busy father.

Zim got in the passenger's side and put his seat belt on as the car pulled out of the drive-way. He had been in enough skull crushing accidents and had a feeling Gaz would not be merciful if they got into a crash.

He watched out the window as they drove, memorizing the directions to get to where ever they were going so he wouldn't have to ask Dib's scary sister for a ride.

It took about a half an hour to reach their destination and he shuddered at the sight of the pure white building. He recognized this place, not this place specifically, but all of these types of buildings looked the same. In fact they all kind of reminded him of the evil school inside Dib's monster world inside his head.

The sign out front read, "Akrham's Institute for the Mentally Unstable."

Zim took a minute to gape as Gaz got out of the car and waited for him. He shook himself out of his state and got out to follow her up the stone sidewalk and into the lobby.

Gaz showed the lady at the front desk and I.D. and explained that Zim was with her and she opened the door to the rest of the institute for them.

Zim followed Gaz through the maze like institute, his head darting back and forth at the various drooling humans that walked the halls until they got to another desk with another door that had to be unlocked electronically for them.

After a bit more walking they came to a stop at a door which Gaz used her I.D. to unlock and they walked in.

The room was dark and there were no windows which instantly left Zim feeling depressed.

What was WRONG with his human?

There was one chair which Gaz instantly took up and started to play her video game, one small table next to a hospital bed where a lanky teen was restrained, hands and feet cuffed to the railing on either side. He was wearing a pair of what looked like thin hospital scrubs and was staring blankly up at the ceiling as if no one had walked in at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Zim asked Gaz quietly.

"He's insane," Gaz stated simply, never looking up from her game.

"No, I mean, why is he acting like that?" Zim pushed, though trying to sound as respectful as possible so as not to bring on one of her famous doomings.

"It's his medication," Gaz said, pulling a bag of chips from her purse. "Keeps him quiet and numb so he doesn't start screaming about aliens or big foot or something."

"How did he end up here?"

"Why do you care?"

Zim kept his mouth shut after that, walking up to the human lying on the bed but receiving no acknowledgment.

After a moment of silence Gaz finally relented the answer. "Since you left Dib started acting crazier than normal. He'd go by your house at least once a day, trying to find out what you were planning. After a year had gone by Dad started taking notice in Dib's behavior and started sending him to a psychiatrist. A few months after that the doctor told Dad of a great therapist that Dib should see and a few months after that Dad and the therapist starting planning a way to try and get Dib to accept the fact that you weren't an alien. They told him they had tracked you down to a hospital some where in Japan where they were treating your skin condition. They pulled all sorts of things, e-mails from you and the hospital, talking face to face with doctors, and even finding a kid that looked kind of like you and painting him a faded green like the treatments were working." Gaz said all this, never missing a beat on her game but eventually paused it and set it aside to finally take a good look at Zim who had a look of deep concentration on his face.

She went on, "After a year of this he started to believe it and Dad convinced him to start studying real science again. The result was about the same as last time, Dib felt his life was dull again only this time there was no you to chase around again. Eventually he started to have actual hallucinations, swearing up and down that he saw you standing across the street, mocking him. But when he went to chase you down you were gone and he'd go into fits. Eventually those stopped but he became depressed to the point of self mutilation and, soon after, he started having fits again. He went back and forth between believing he was insane and trying to convince himself that he wasn't. It became so bad that Dad had him admitted here and put under this new treatment, what you see now."

She finished with an uncaring grunt and went back to her games.

Zim came closer to Dib and moved the boy's arm a bit to see the scares of said self mutilation.

He felt instant guilt. How could he have done that, left without saying anything. A simple good-bye could have prevented this.

A small whimper escaped the human's throat though nothing changed on his face.

* * *

He was running, running as fast as his legs could carry him but it wasn't enough and soon he was captured again, a long tentacle like arm wrapping both of his behind his back and dragging him back, kicking and screaming.

"Quit your noise making, you know it does no good." The monster said to the scythe-haired human.

"LET GO!" He screamed, pulling and twisting as he was dragged back to the ugly nightmare world school.

His entire body was cut and bruised and everything fucking HURT! Since that first injection at the mental hospital two years ago his body lay prone in the human world while his mind was trapped in the nightmare world where he was tortured and beaten severely.

Sometimes, when the nurses went off schedule, he would start to wake up and could escape for a few minutes, letting his mind escape the cruelty of his nightmare world but it was never enough. Eventually a doctor or someone would notice and he would be pulled back down into the world of monsters inside of his head.

As he was being strapped back down he could feel himself fading once more. They were late again. Twice in one week was rare but the pain he was experiencing was leaving him and he didn't care! He would be able to escape!

* * *

As the pain lifted his heart sank when he felt the real hands on his arm. They were going to put him under again! So soon!

He let a whimper escape his throat that caused the hand on his arm to twitch a bit but no needle came.

The hand was tracing patterns on his arm, small lines that tingled and occasionally overlapped each other. Must be his cut marks. He felt ashamed of those and another small noise escaped him.

"Dib?" A soft voice asked.

Soft. He liked that. He hadn't hear his name said with such softness since… since… Hell, he couldn't even remember.

He let out a noise of acknowledgment and his fingers twitched a bit.

Who ever it was that was touching him noticed this and said his name with a little more urgency.

Who was that? The voice seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. He knew he SHOULD know this person, but he just couldn't think. His head was swimming and he felt like he was passing out, but backwards.

Zim moved his hand to grip Dib's and shook it a little, encouraging him to fight the drug. He wanted his human back, the same human that chased him up and down the neighborhood, who threw water balloons at him, who swore to have his organs spread out across an autopsy table.

He wanted Dib back.

The human's eyes shifted a bit towards him and he felt his chest swell until he heard Gaz come up behind him and let out an annoyed noise. "Not again," She said before moving to the door and calling for a nurse.

One quickly came and pushed a startled and confused Zim out of the way and jabbed a needle into Dib's arm.

Dib squeaked in protest but he was quickly thrust back into his nightmare world, his body once more limp and useless in the real world.

"Come on," Gaz said, grabbing Zim's arm and dragging him out of the room. "Time's up, I want to go home."

Zim let Gaz drag him out of the institute and back into the car.

The ride back to Dib's house was quiet, just like the ride to the institute only this time Zim had one more question to ask.

"You know he isn't crazy, right?"

"What, about you being an alien?" Gaz asked back, glancing at Zim who nodded. "Of course, any moron could see that. But you were never a threat, so what do I care?"

Zim looked down in his lap, more questions coming with that answer but he decided to keep quiet.

Gaz had the decency to drop Zim off at his house before going back home which Zim thanked her for, seeing rain clouds approaching. He dragged himself into his house and over to the couch which he slumped down onto and moped. This had not gone how he wanted. Not at all. He had to think of a way to get Dib back. He had to.

* * *

Zim cried out as his arm was cut into, deeply, and something was removed. It was his self destruct mechanism, designed for when an invader was captured with no way of escape. Whoever these aliens were, they knew what they were doing as it only took them a minute to find exactly where to cut. He tried to look around, to see his attackers but it was useless, there was a bright light in his face and all he could make out were silhouettes all jumbled together.

"Who are you!" He cried as another alien put their hands on his arm, using a cloth to soak up the blood.

"Quiet Zim, now, we know you've been in contact with Prisoner number 777. We want you to help us get him out." A voice said, one that Zim immediately recognized from when he was a military scientist.

"Lard-Nar?" He asked, amazed the small Vortian was still alive.

"Yes, Zim. Now tell us what we want to know!" Lard-Nar shouted, slamming his fist on something.

"I don't know how to break 777 out!" Zim shouted back. "If I did I'd have already had him out for my own uses!"

"You lie! You are an irken invader! You must know something! If you don't tell us we can always pry it out of you!"

"I swear, I don't kno-!" Zim choked, the punch to his gut shutting him up and knocking the wind out of him.

Lard-Nar laughed. He was going to enjoy this so much. Finally, pay back for getting his designs for the irken flag-ship thrown out.

Zim could hear something whirring in the back ground, the sound causing his antennae to go back in annoyance. The sound only grew closer though and there was a brief moment of pain in his abdomen before he blacked out.

* * *

He awoke with a start, gasping for breath. He had always hated dreams; he always found it so useless to replay memories like that, especially painful ones.

He wiped his forehead though he hadn't been sweating and got off the couch, wondering when he had even fallen asleep in the first place. Sighing and deciding the think about it later he went into the kitchen and grabbed an irken cola, hoping it would help calm his nerves.

He had always thought it would be exciting until that very moment, to be captured by an alien race and tortured for information, only to escape, go home, and be praised for not having talked but instead he had been brutally tortured with no hope of escape and no way to end it. It had only been luck that the Massive had gotten within range of the Vortian ship's scanners and everyone started to panic, giving him just enough of a chance to escape.

But it hadn't been easy. On his way out he ran into a couple of screw-heads. The creatures were especially resentful towards the irken race due to all of the slave labor that was loaded upon them. They weren't that bad at fighting either and to make things worse he was injured, they weren't.

That encounter was one he never wanted to have to go through ever again. His pak had been badly damaged decreasing his ability to fight off infection.

But he made it onto one of their small cruisers and fled to the Massive where, he was sure, he would get sanctuary.

No luck.

The Tallest had been less than inviting and, instead of his reward of riches and glory, he was banished. Banished to Earth forever.

He floated numbly through space towards Earth after that when something in him snapped, like a rubber band pulled to tight. Suddenly it all came together! Why he hadn't seen it before was beyond him but now he could see! It was all so clear!

The Tallest had never wanted him to conquer Earth! They were hoping he'd get lost in space and float forever on some fake mission! All the laughing, the giggling when they thought he wouldn't notice!

They didn't think he could do it at all!

Well he would show them… oh the showing he would do!

He would conquer Earth, but he wouldn't claim it for the Irken Empire, oh no, he would claim it for himself! It would be HIS kingdom! HIS EARTH!

But first he needed the one thing he couldn't live without. The Dib.

As Zim was having his little moment of clarity he realized something else. He NEEDED the Dib-thing. He knew with all of his past plans, even with out the Dib always foiling them, he would never have been able to destroy man kind.

Also, he had to admit, Dib was so much smarter and open minded than the other pathetic stink beasts of Earth. An intelligence of his nature deserved to be appreciated and he felt a sudden rage for the Earth children who had mocked HIS big-head human, even if it was beneficial to him.

He sighed and leaned against the counter, sipping his soda. He hadn't learned until his base was once more operational and he was testing the med bay by having the computer run a physical on him that his sudden intelligence was due to the damage his pak had taken while he was escaping the wrath of the screw-heads.

He checked the clock on the wall of his now normal looking but still weirdly colored kitchen. It was nine in the morning. He wanted to visit the human again but he just remembered that he would need an ID like Gaz had to get in. He sighed. This, he knew, was going to test his still strong irken pride on a whole new level and he would have to steal himself for the lesson of humility he was sure to need to endure.

* * *

"What?" He asked, rubbing the antennae under his wig to make sure he heard right.

"I SAID," Gaz said in an irritated voice. "That I would get Dad to sign for you to get your own ID."

"Why would you do that?" Zim asked as Gaz led him into the living room.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Gaz asked, stopping at the top on the stairs that led into her father's basement lab.

"I thought we were talking about IDs, not horses." Zim said making sure to stay out of punching range.

"Never mind," Gaz said, giving up. "If YOU have an ID then that means I won't have to go visit Dib once a week anymore and you get to see Dib, for whatever reason you'd want to see him, everyone wins, get it?"

"Dib doesn't seem to be winning anything from this." Zim pointed out, earning a threatening look from Gaz.

"Just stay here." She growled before stomping down into her father's lab.

She came up a half an hour later with a slip of paper in her balled up hand which she handed to him.

"Here, this has my father's signature, this'll get you an ID allowing you to see Dib and only see Dib. That's all this thing can be used for so don't even TRY breaking into anything with it."

Zim just nodded, grabbing the paper and looking at it almost happily. "Thank you." He said quickly before running out of the home and all the way to the institute.

* * *

REVIEW NOW! 


	2. Three Hours

Yay! Chapter Two is here! I would just like to say that I am so happy that I got such awsome reviews and so quickly! I really didn't expect to be able to update this for a month or two. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! (hugs every one of you)

Oh, I think I forgot to mention (is to lazy to go and check) in the first chapter that I don't own Invader Zim. I should go back and fix that, and I will, when I feel like it. But yeah, I don't own it nor do I make any money off of writing this, if I did I'd put a little more effort into it. XD

**Chapter Warnings**: Torture, evil plotting, someone loses a finger or two but other than that there isn't anything too bad in this chapter.

To homophobes: If you're stupid enough to have read chapters one and then read this chapter your opinion doesn't matter to anyone.

Special thanks to: Invader Enemy for being the first to review and Tesgura for betaing this because no matter how many times I read it I never catch any mistakes!

* * *

Dib cried out again, begging for that soft voice from yesterday to come back or praying for darkness to take him under, but he knew it wouldn't.

He had discovered two years ago that no matter what his body was doing in the real world, whether staring up at the ceiling or sleeping, and no matter what was being done to him in this nightmare world, he couldn't pass out, after all, this was his mind the monsters were currently using as a punching bag, not his actual body, so no matter how many bones were broken or how much blood he'd lost, he couldn't pass out, couldn't escape this torture.

The pain though, that was real. And he experienced it again and again.

"Aw, you look sad." The very disproportioned, nightmare version of himself said as he was thrown back into his cell.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically, moving to sit on the wall farthest from the creature. "Well, you know, that tends to happen when you're having the you-know-what beat out of you."

"What do I know?" The creature Dib asked.

Dib just sighed, muttering a 'never mind' under his breath before turning to look out of the cell.

* * *

"So what's in that stuff?" Zim asked as the nurse gave Dib his morning injections. 

"How should I know?" She asked dismissively but handed Zim the bottle of fluids for him to read, thinking that some pretty boy wouldn't be able to figure out what the hell any of those chemicals were anyway.

But Zim did know, in fact he was quite familiar with most of the compounds used.

"Thank you," He said, smiling widely and handing the bottle back to the nurse.

"Anytime," She said sarcastically, putting the bottle down on the cart and made her way out of the room, muttering something about 'kids these days.'

Zim's smile only grew bigger. Soon, soon he would have Dib back.

* * *

Dib tried to prevent himself from crying but the tears forced themselves out anyway. 

Ah, the monsters were using pointy tools, it much be lunch time.

The monster Bitters cackled as tears slipped down his face. She was a little disappointed though, the big-headed child usually screamed when fingers were cut off, he must have gotten used to it.

"You aren't doing it right!" She shouted, grabbing the knife one of the monsters was using to take the middle finger off and tossed it some where. She then pulled out her own knife, a horrible looking serrated one. "To cause the proper amount of pain you should cut using a sawing motion and go at the joint from an angle, like so." She then proceeded to show the other monsters exactly what she was talking about, needing to speak louder once Dib started screaming.

* * *

Zim didn't visit Dib after that for two days, instead, spending most of his time in his lab, trying to come up with a chemical that would fight off the one in Dib's body. 

He used an old cell sample he had taken from Dib a long time ago to study the reaction that the medication had, then to study the effects of using the chemicals he created to combat the meds. When everything looked good he decided he would visit Dib and test a small sample of the chemical on his human, if everything went well he would break Dib out that night. Securing the chemical and syringes in his pak he set out, hoping to get Dib just after the nurse had given him his medication.

* * *

The creature Dib was singing a song, something that sounded like it would have been one of those bad country, 'I just lost my girl friend so I went to the bar, got drunk, and realized I don't need a girl' kind of songs, if sung right, when a thought came to him. 

"Hey," He said, trying to get the creature Dib's attention, which he did. "How come there's a monstrous version of everyone I know, including me, in the nightmare world, except for Zim?"

"Oh, there is a Zim here, but he isn't a monster." The creature Dib said, almost happily.

"Then what is he?" Dib asked, leaning forward with interest.

"No one really knows." The creature Dib said, shrugging. "No one ever sees him."

"If no one ever sees him, then how do you know he isn't a monster?" Dib asked, leaning back, suddenly disappointed.

"Bitters saw him once." creature Dib said. "She knows what he is, but she won't tell no one, says he's bad for them, that they should stay away. "

"Did she say why?" Dib asked, once more leaning forward.

"No," creature replied. "Just that none of us should go near him."

Dib was getting more and more curious by the second. "Do you know where Zim is?"

"No, but some of the other monsters might be able to tell you."

Dib sat back once more putting a bloody hand to his chin in thought. He wanted to see nightmare Zim, wanted to know why the monsters couldn't go near him.

Suddenly the door to his cell was thrown open and he was grabbed roughly.

"Come on!" The monster holding him yelled, pulling him along behind him.

"Where are we going?" Dib asked fearfully.

"Oh, you'll see."

Dib didn't like the tone of the big, gray monsters voice. Then he noticed just who this monster was. He was on of the monsters that was always close to the Bitters monster and so he decided he'd ask this one.

"Do you know anything about Zim?" He asked, using a scared, pathetic tone.

"Zim?" The monster stopped, looking up in thought. "You mean the green bean that lives on that hill up there?" The gray monster asked, pointing to a bright green house on a hill that looked exactly like Zim's house… just all nightmare-y. "The one Bitters tells us not to go near?"

That would be it. "Yeah," Dib nodded.

"Nope, just that he's green and Bitters wont let us near him."

"Thanks for the information." Dib said, yanking his arm out of the monster's now loose grasp and looking smug. If he could get to Zim's house the monsters couldn't come near him, meaning at least he wouldn't be tortured… by them. He bolted for the house, the big, gray monster in pursuit.

* * *

When Zim was alone with the human, the nurse having just walked out, he pulled the needles and chemical from his pak and set everything up. 

If asked if he were nervous Zim would have swore up and down that he wasn't, invaders don't GET nervous, but he was. For some reason the thought of injecting Dib with a barely tested mixture of chemicals made his squeedilly- spooch do flip flops. But it was too late to turn back now and he plunged the needle into Dib's arm.

Dib was almost there, he huffed and puffed with the effort of running so fast and so far but he wouldn't stop, the threat of pain holding it's reputation for being a good motivator.

But he tripped, just out of reach of the door as his foot was grabbed by the big, gray monster.

"NOOOOOO!" He cried, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Zim looking just as he had five years ago, looking down at him with a confused expression.

"Dib-stink?"

"Zim-ZIM!" Dib pleaded as the gray monster stood up and was about to drag him away. He didn't really expect Zim to help him, which is why he was in shock when he saw a gloved hand held out to him in offering. He gladly took it.

* * *

Dib's eyes blinked confusedly and focused as much as they could without glasses on the form of what looked like a fifteen year old with black hair and familiar eyes. "Wh-who?" He asked, his vocal cords sounding strained. 

Whoever it was sighed and rested their head on his chest with a 'thank Irk'. His eyes widened comically.

"Z-Zim?" He asked, bewildered. "Zim is that you?"

"What? What do you mean is it me?" Zim asked, sounding offended. "Who else would be here to save your sorry, human hind-end?"

"Sorry," Dib gave a week chuckle. Same old Zim… except. "You're tall."

"Yes, yes, marvel at my impressive height later, for now I need you to pretend to still be a zombie." Zim said, his voice softening to a whisper.

"What-why?" Dib asked, wondering why Zim would be helping him but happy enough to be out of the nightmare world to not ask stupid unnecessary questions like, 'Why would a SUPERIOR alien species want to help someone like ME?'

"Because I won't be able to break you out until dark." Zim whispered.

"Why dark?"

"Because everyone's too sleepy to notice that it was an alien space ship that made a wall explode and stole a patient out of bed."

"Oh…."

"Don't worry, it's only three hours away, now I have to go get ready." With that Zim left Dib to stare at the ceiling… for three hours.

* * *

You know the drill, five reviews and I update! 


	3. Somethings Never Change

Hey, chapter three is here! It makes me so happy to see you guys reviewing, and I've had nothing but good reviews so the inspiration is just smothering me almost! I've got another ZaDR fan fic that I'll be posting soon so keep up the good reviewing work!

**Beta:** Tesgura, my loverly!

No special wranings for this chapter, it's mostly just a get from one part of the story to another development thing, you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few DVDs, a box that looks like Zim's house, and a couple of shirts.

* * *

Zim took a little longer than three hours to prepare, and, cursing his horrible timing he set off for the asylum, taking some comfort in the fact that there was no clock in Dib's room so the human really couldn't get mad at him because not only did he not know what time Zim had left but he also didn't know how long he took.

That must be agonizing.

* * *

Dib was starting to worry.

True he had no idea what time it was but his body was telling him that it was almost time for the nurse to give him his shots, the ten pm ones, due to the fact that it was starting to feel woozy because of not having the chemical constantly in his system; Dib wanted out of this place so badly.

His heart sped up when he heard the sound of something just on the other side of the wall, a mechanical something. It took all of his will power not to move his head to look at the wall for fear that someone would walk by the window on his door and see.

* * *

Zim charged up the laser, trying to keep in mind where Dib's bed was and which angle he was firing at, not wanting to hit the boy.

Finally, when he was sure that he would not hit Dib he fired, a large whole being blasted into the wall with a big, red beam of energy.

Satisfied with the mess he'd made he climbed out of the ship and into Dib's room, holding a small laser-pointer looking weapon and quickly making his way over to Dib.

"Zim, your disguise, why aren't you wearing it?" Dib asked worriedly as Zim cut away his restraints with whatever kind of tool he was holding.

"Did, I just blasted a hole into a wall with a laser cannon that's attached to my space ship. I think being seen without my disguise is the least of my worries." He said, picking Dib up bridal style and carried him into his ship.

"Oh, yeah," Dib mumbled, rubbing his wrists which were red and sore.

Zim was surprised at how unbelievably light Dib was and he could feel bone under his fingers, but he decided to worry about that later, as right now he needed to get Dib back to his base.

He set the boy into the seat next to him and closed the dome around them just as doctors and nurses were piling into the room, various medicines in their hands. But those weren't going to help and Zim smirked, sticking his tongue out at the pathetic humans before heading back to his base, feeling very good about this.

* * *

The ride to the base was a quiet one and Dib's head was filled with useless little bits of thought that refused to leave him alone. Things he wanted to say to the irken, things he wanted to ask, punches and kicks he so desperately wanted to throw, and crying he wanted to do.

He was finally free!

He watched his own hands curiously as he rubbed his arms, his hands had changed, his fingers were longer. And that touch, he had forgotten what true touch felt like.

When they touched down in Zim's roof Dib felt a small inkling of dread at being alone (well, not counting Gir) with the lien in his base. What did the alien have planned for him? What was going to happen?

He was mildly surprised when Zim got out of the ship, walking over to his side and holding out a hand to help him out. It kind of reminded him of how the nightmare Zim had saved him, so he took the hand and allowed Zim to help him shakily out of the ship.

"You look terrible," Zim commented. And he meant it. Dib, right now, reminded him of those little baby deer that he saw on one of those stupid educational programs Gir had turned on. Like a small baby deer who could barely walk.

"Yeah, well," Dib tried, but it was just too much of an effort to talk right now and he sighed, giving up for the moment and just letting Zim support him for the time being.

Zim frowned deeply. It… bothered him to see Dib looking this way. Week, so week. It unnerved him to have to deal with things like that, he could treat them how he wanted to, he had to be careful with them.

And being careful with Dib was a hard thing to do, especially considering Dib was about a head and neck taller than him.

But, some how he managed to get Dib downstairs and onto the couch with out breaking anything or anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Zim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do you care?" Dib couldn't help but ask a little bitterly.

"Because, human, I went through a lot of trouble to get you out of that institute and I'm not about to go and let you get one of your human germy illnesses or infections or something worse." Zim couldn't help but sound equally bitter.

"Well sorry… for causing you all that trouble then." Dib ground out.

Zim just growled and clenched his hands at his sides. He forgot how utterly inFURIating the Dib-thing could be!

"Should I have just LEFT you there then?" He asked.

Dib instantly calmed down, looking down at his wrists and whimpering a little 'no' little flashes of his nightmare world shining behind his eyes.

Zim's face fell and he instantly regretted what he'd said. "Look, just tell me how you're feeling, is there something you need?" He asked firmly, indicating there was not going to be ANY more arguing.

"I'm… a little hungry, and tired…" He paused and shivered a bit, wrapping his arms around himself. "… and cold."

Zim nodded, seemingly pleased. "Alright then, I shall find you something to eat then, you sit here and rest." Zim said as if stating something that was totally fact before nodding once more to himself in confirmation and walked off towards the kitchen. Gir should have restocked the fridge while he was getting ready to go get Dib so he was sure he could find SOMETHING edible in the ice box.

Zim wasn't sure how one was made but he decided to try for a sandwich. Usually Gir just made them for him (the little robot being out that the moment he had to do it himself) and they always looked so neat but when he was done his was sliding apart and he had to press it nearly flat to get it to stay together. With that and a glass of some kind of pale juice in hand he went back out into the living room to find Dib, once more, rubbing his wrists.

"You know you're going to rub your skin raw by doing that, right?" He asked, causing the human to jump.

"Y-yeah, it's just bothering me." Dib said, making himself comfy once more on the couch.

Zim sat next to him, careful not to sit too close and handed Dib the plate, then the juice. "Here. It was all I could recognize from what Gir decided to get." He said before crossing his arms and staring at the blank TV.

Dib smiled at the squished, sorry looking sandwich on his plate and asked with an amused tone, "You made this yourself didn't you?" Though the three fingered hand print had already confirmed the answer.

"Look, I don't make sandwiches very often alright, and if you don't like it I can always take it back and you can go hungry." Zim grumbled, looking away embarrassedly.

"Thanks." Dib said before setting his glass down by his feet, picking up his sandwich and taking large bites of it.

Zim's head snapped towards Dib and he looked at the human in shock. He'd been… thanked. By the Dib. He felt more appreciated in that one moment than he had in his entire life time, and it was Dib that made him feel that way.

The sandwich didn't taste bad. Not at all, but it was a little hard to eat because the bread was a little soggy from what he guessed was pickle juice and that liquidy stuff the collects at that top of condiments. But it was good, and he didn't feel all that hungry any more when he was done.

"Thanks," He said again when he was done, setting his plate down as he went to grab the juice and take a nice, long, cool drink of it.

"You're welcome." Zim said a little dazedly. Still not getting over the fact that he'd been thanked.

"S-so…." Dib tried to start, wanting nothing more than to ask the one question that's been going through his mind.

Zim sensed this and picked the plate up off the ground, asking for Dib, "Why did I save you?"

Dib just shook his head, which made Zim stare at him curiously.

"Why did you leave?"

Zim's eye averted and he put the plate back down before sighing and saying, "I didn't, well, I did, but I had hoped to come back within the month."

"Then why didn't you?" Dib asked, suddenly feeling a lot like the wife that had been cheated on and he didn't know why, all he knew was that it felt a lot like betrayal.

Zim narrowed his eyes, too ashamed of the answer so instead asking, "Why do you care? I thought you wanted me gone so I couldn't take over you pathetic planet."

"I did, but you didn't even say anything, I had no idea what you were planning, where you were hiding, I went crazy trying to find you, to figure out what happened to you." Dib said in a very accusing tone.

"Well I was captured, alright?" Zim was close to shouting, hating having to admit he had been caught unawares to the one person who could ever equal him.

"Captured?" Dib asked curiously, wondering who in the whole universe could hold Zim for more than five minutes much less five years. "By whom?"

"Some idiot resistance called the Resisty. They thought I had some information they could use but I didn't." Zim crossed his arms and sat back down, now noticing this might end up a long conversation.

"And it took them five years to let you go?" Dib asked, turning his whole body so he was leaning against the arm rest and facing Zim.

"No, they STILL think I've got this information." Zim said, trying to give Dib the answers he wanted without saying it.

"So they kept you prisoner?" Dib asked before all the dots connected in his brain and he added, "They, did they, torture you or something?"

Zim just nodded, leaning back as well before changing the subject by asking, "Do you have any other clothes than those or do we need to get you some?"

Dib looked down at the little bit of clothing he was wearing now before saying, "Well, I was supposed to be under that treatment for six years, so I'm thinking I will need some clothes."

"Right," Zim nodded, moving over Dib so he could check the sizes on the shirt and pants before calling Gir with the information, needing to almost yell over the music in the background.

Dib just smiled, somethings never changed.


	4. On the Look Out

First, I'd like to say I'm sorry to anyone who read my reviews and saw the nasty little argument that me and another user in there had. I lost my temper a little and now feel REALLY bad about it.

Another thing I feel bad about though is that this user used reviews, even though I'm SURE they didn 't read the chapters they were reviewing for to tell me a 'fact' I MAY have gotten wrong in a FAN fiction. Please people, that's not what reviews are for. They are for praise and constructive criticism. NOT ONLY (for you Lard-Nar fans) has Lard-Nar not had more than maybe a minute of lines (including in the script) and is there for a VERY flexible character to work with but him being evil-ish instead of incompetant is also part of my plot.

ANOTHER thing I'm feeling bad about are you homophobic ("I swear I'm not!") people who think all ZaDR or ANY male/male pairings are all about sex up the ass! As FUN as that is to write for you will not be seeing any in this story. Sorry to dissapoint any of you who were expecting it. (I'll have an AFF account soon ;) )

Now then, i have told you what I don't like to see in reviews, now I'll tell you what I do. I love praise! I am a praise whore, I write for praise! I love to read what people felt while reading my stories I also like constructive critisism. That is not an open widow for flamers. I also like to see people guessing what will happen next, it let's me know that my story is making people think. I also like the hear suggestions for later chapters and I may even take some of your advice because this story doesn't have an ending yet.

To those of you who have been reviewing with something contructive, thoughtsul, suggestive, and loving-ness I'd like to say thank you! MUCH LOVE!

**Beta**: May have been Tesgura but I can't really remember is she did this chapter or not.

* * *

The first thing Dib wanted to do was get used to walking.

So the first thing he tried to do was walk.

He now has a cut on his chin that won't seem to stop bleeding.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zim asked, holding a wet cloth to Dib's chin, thick rubber gloves on his hands keeping him from getting burned by the water.

"I thought I'd take a walk." Dib joked, putting his hands on the cloth so Zim could let go. Which the irken did, very quickly.

"Well try it again with out assistance and I'll have Gir tie you down." Zim threatened, taking the gloves off.

Dib simply made a small noise of acknowledgement and checked the cloth every once and a while to see if he'd stopped bleeding yet.

Zim just sighed and shook his head, checking his watch and waiting for Gir to get back from his party. It was one in the morning already and the robot still hadn't- BAM!

"I GOTS UNDEHS!"

Oh, there he is.

"Gir what took you so long!?" The irken yelled, his stern gaze instantly going confused when the robot skipped over the now broken door with a pair of silky looking black boxers on his head.

"I gots cloths for Master's friend, here you go!" Gir yelled out happily, handing Dib about five bags of cloths, one of which was filled completely with socks and underwear.

"Th-thank you." Dib stammered, also noticing the boxers on Gir's head.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Gir said before bouncing off into the kitchen, removing his dog-suit and the boxers on his way.

"You should go try those on, make sure they fit." Zim said, trying to shake off the frustration he currently felt towards his defective side-kick.

"Yeah, good idea." Dib said, taking the bags and, with Zim's help, moving down into the lower levels of the base where Zim had set-up a bed room for Dib.

"Thanks." Dib said again, going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

There it was again. That warm feeling that being appreciated brought. And he was just doing simple things for the human. Nothing that required him to exert himself, or anything humiliating. Ok, the sandwich he had been pretty embarrassed about, but the human hadn't really pointed out any of the flaws, though he knew there were a lot of them.

He felt… needed, almost.

* * *

Dib leaned against the door and sighed, dropping the bags as he did so.

This was all so confusing, he didn't want to seem ungrateful by asking but, why was Zim doing all of this? There didn't seem to be anything in it for him.

If this were a trap Zim could easily have killed him by now, lord knew he was too weak to defend himself. And if Zim wanted something wouldn't he have made his demands by now? And the way the irken seemed to… hover, just hover over him like he was worried, was really starting to creep him out. But in a nice, kind of flattering in a way.

He hated to admit it, but he felt safe here. Yeah there were something's that Zim did that scared him a little, like when he'd start staring off into space and get this really dirty look on his face. Or when he'd get mad at Dib for doing something he considered stupid, like trying to walk on his own.

He felt his chin. Ok, that was pretty stupid of him.

Dib shook his thoughts off. Even if he wanted to leave it's not like he could, and having Gir by him cloths meant the irken wanted him around for a while, so logically, he had very little to fear.

He walked out of the room moments later in semi baggy black pants and a dark blue shirt, smiling at how comfortable the outfit was, though it hung off of him around the hips and neck.

It made Zim smile, it was almost like he had the old Dib back.

Almost.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Zim's head. "I know!" He almost shouted and dashed for the elevator, taking it down to the lab leaving Dib staring after him for ten minutes until he came back with something behind his back and a wide grin on his face.

"I got you something…." Zim said cryptically the grin seeming to grow though Dib couldn't see how that was possible.

"What?" Dib asked, trying to peek behind Zim to see. "What did you get me?"

"Well, technically I had the computer make it for you, but I made it cool." Zim said and with that he held out a very plain looking trench coat a lot like the one Dib used to always wear as a kid only this one had belts attached to the cuff and collar.

Dib was ecstatic. He snatched the coat and just stared at it for a while. It was BLACK. The wonderful color BLACK that symbolized the mysteries he always chased and horrors he'd had to face. Not the scientific WHITE. But BLACK!

"Wait," Dib asked, holding it out in front of him. "How did you make it cool?"

Zim, still grinning and obviously happy with Dib's reaction, moved over to stand beside Dib and flicked the zipper in the front where a small irken insignia dangled.

"Oh," Dib said, just kind of staring at the zipper wondering whether that was supposed to be symbolic or if that was just Zim expanding his ego. Then he decided he really didn't care and put the coat on. A prefect fit. Well, except the sleeves were a little long but THAT'S what buckles are for!

"PERFECT!" Zim shouted before grabbing Dib's arm and leading him towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Dib asked, leaning on Zim a little to take more weight off of his legs.

"To the medical bay." Zim stated simply. "You are not well and I must find a solution."

"Like, what kind of solution?" Dib asked, looking at Zim curiously as the got on the lift and went down. "The natural kind like a proper diet and exercise or the chemical kind like medicines?"

Zim seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and stating, "Which ever will work the best."

Dib nodded, hoping to which ever deity was looking down on him that it wouldn't be the chemical kind.

* * *

It had been a week since Dib had been brought to Zim's house and he almost felt at home now.

Zim decided that in the long run it would be better for Dib's body to get used to not have ANY outside chemicals being forced on his body so he programmed a diet into Gir's head and since the robot had taken to watching the cooking channel he could easily make anything the human would need.

And Gir was MORE than happy to.

Zim and Dib, surprisingly, got along well. Dib hadn't made any move to expose Zim and with Zim taking a break in his plans to care for Dib there was nothing to keep them from actually getting to know each other.

Of course Dib knew more about Zim than he cared to from when Zim's pak decided to attach itself to his chest. During that time his mind had been bombarded with memories and everything the invader had ever known in the form of streams about streams of data.

But enough about that.

Right now Dib was lounging on the couch eating a snack Gir had prepared for him. Some chocolate cake thing and milk. It was good, and it felt nice to be pampered by the SIR unit, but he was wondering where Zim was. He said he'd be in the lab but that was over three hours ago and he was getting tired of watching the Angry Monkey. He wanted to talk some more to the invader.

Their conversations in the past week had been stimulating and Dib had enjoyed them immensely. FINALLY, Dib felt like he could talk to someone who knew what he was talking about and didn't think he was crazy.

They even talked about SCIENCE! Sure he could talk to his dad about this subject but it seemed so much more enjoyable to talk to Zim about it.

So he decided to go find the alien. Maybe help out with whatever he was doing.

He got up, leaving his snack for Gir to clean up and walked over to the elevator, having gotten the full use of his legs back as well as permission to use them three days ago. Dib was given limited control over the computer as well so he commanded to computer to take him down to Zim.

To his surprise he found himself being dropped off in the medical lab.

"Zim?" He called out, stepping out of the lift and looking around for the invader.

For a moment he thought the computer had made a mistake until he heard a pained choked grunt.

Stepping further into the med lab he called out for the invader again, "Zim? Zim are you ok?"

"Go away." Zim called, his voice sounding weak with thinly veiled pain. "Now is NOT a good time."

"What's wrong, maybe I can't help?" Dib suggested, walking further in and spotting Zim in a far corner.

Zim was hunched over a table, what looked like blood was pooling in front of him, only greenish.

"What happened to you?" Dib asked, quickly walking over to stand beside Zim, only to see that the irken was carving into his own arm. "What are you doing!?"

"Shut up and stand back, Dib-beast. I need my space." Zim said calmly, putting the scalpel down and picking up a small computer chip, to which Dib took a step back and watched with wide eyes.

When Zim spread the skin Dib saw a larger device wrapped around the bone of Zim's arm. The chip was then inserted into the device and the skin quickly pinched together.

"Computer, sealant!" Zim ordered and a tube was handed to him from across the room by a robotic arm from the ceiling. Zim squirted the gel over the cut and rubbed it all over the wound. The gel acted like a sort of super glue and sealed the cut up and also numbed it at the same time.

Zim sighed and stood up, holding his arm close to him like a wounded dog and went over to a drawer to get some bandages and Dib followed.

"What was that?" The human asked, a little shaken.

"Had to replace it, my fail safe." Zim answered, wrapping the bandages round his arm to keep the cut protected.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"My fail safe, in case I'm captured by some human for dissection." At this Zim stared pointedly at Dib before going on. "Can't leave anything for them can I, only I've perfected the technology. Instead of merely creating an explosion the would blow me and the area around me to pieces this will send a message to my pak to shut down as well as drain the rest of the energy from my body, effectively causing it to disintegrate and THEN blow the area around me to pieces."

Dib cringed at the mental image the explanation hard created as well as the insinuation he still wanted to dissect Zim.

"So, why did you have to replace it?" He asked.

"The stupid Resisty cut mine out so I couldn't self-destruct before they got what they wanted." Zim said, glaring at a wall as if it were Lard-Nar, just standing there, looking smug and stupid.

"Oh," Did said, looking away. He just kept stumbling into awkward situations like this.

"So did you want something?" Zim asked, once more turning into the pleasant host.

"Just wondered what was taking you so long." Dib said, shrugging.

"Oh, ok, well I'm done here, let's go back up to the house level." Zim said, motioning with his head to the elevator that would take them back up.

Once there Zim and Dib both sat down on the couch, staring at the news that had turned on when Gir fell asleep on the remote. There, on the TV screen, was a picture of Dib, taken just before he was put on the medication with his description as well as a description of the cloths he was wearing and various other info one would need to locate some one as well as a few warnings of his 'fragile mental state'.

America was now on the look out for Dib.

* * *

Like always, five reviews, and I update.


	5. DEEP Trouble

Ok, chapter five is here... but was it really worth the drama I had to endure to get it here...?

HELL YES IT WAS! Know ing I get under someone's skin and have so many loyal reviewers backing me up... it's like... it's an amazing feeling, like I have so much power over how people think! I-

I'm just going to shut up now...

Special thanks to **Zion-chan, YazCrescent, The Smallest Invader, broken.melodies, Teya Yashitoda**, and **TaylorTheWeird** for their wonderfully encourageing reviews, it's almost like they aren't doig it just to get me to update faster. XD I kid, I love you guys! -hugs and kisses-

**Beta:** The wonderful **Tesgura**

**Warnings: **Implied rape... and some blood, but you probably expected that one. Oh yeah, and someone drugs someone else... but that kinda goes along with the rape... Whatever.

* * *

In the week to follow Dib had become unbearably paranoid. It went so far that Dib did not come out of his room for three days at the risk of being seen through the windows.

And Dib's paranoia was wearing Zim's patience thin. Oh so thin.

Dib noticed this and forced himself to calm down, especially when Zim started acting strangely. He was losing his temper much easier now and was yelling at him for very simple things like leaving a knife on the counter after cutting an apple for himself or even cutting the apple the wrong way. His tempers were going from worried outbursts, that Zim had grown famous for, to just yelling.

There were also periods, like after two or three outbursts, when Zim would lean on a counter or table, exhausted, like he'd had a long day at work only to come home to an empty house.

Zim's appearance matched his attitude now too, he looked both tired and angry all the time like he wasn't sleeping well or something.

And truth was, he wasn't.

Irkens didn't really need sleep. They store energy in their paks from eating food and sleep was really just a luxury, but Earth food didn't cut it and he was all out of invader rations so sleep was becoming more and more needed to the point where he was sleeping as much as Dib.

Or at least that SHOULD have been how much sleep he was getting. But he wasn't.

He'd started having nightmares a night or two after the announcement of Dib's disappearance. Well more like little flashes of memory, each more gruesome than the last.

One night, Zim just couldn't keep himself awake anymore and he slowly slid down into the covers of his own bed, just across the hall from Dib's, and fell asleep.

Almost instantly a nightmare invaded his silent slumbering.

In the dream was Lard-Nar, standing over him with a comically wide grin spread across his face, and a water drenched cloth in hand. Of course it rained on planet Vort and they had water there. It seemed irkens were the only life forms that didn't need the acidic substance to live.

As luck would have it, Dib was walking down the hall with a glass of water when he heard the affects of Zim's nightmare on his sleeping form. Without even thinking of how this would look to the irken he walked into his room, glass of water still in hand.

"Zim?" He asked, sitting down next to the alien on the bed. "Zim wake up!"

Zim's eyes shot open and his mechanical spider-like legs shot out from his pak, threatening to pierce Dib if he came any closer. That when his eyes fell on the glass of water and narrowed.

Still in his half wake-half sleep state Zim couldn't tell that this was reality and that the dream was a long ago memory, resurfacing to haunt him, not real any longer. So he did the only thing he could think of and lashed out, striking Dib on the arm and tearing into pajama and flesh.

The water spilled every where as Dib fell to the floor, crying out. "Zim! What the hell!?"

"Thought you could sneak up on my huh!? Take me unawares in my own base!? I don't think so!" Zim shouted, backing up to a wall and lashing out again. It reminded Dib very much of how a scared animal would act in a crisis situation and he would have perhaps poked fun at Zim if it were not such a dire situation.

Thankfully Dib was out of reach as he cried, "Zim! I wasn't trying to hurt you, you were having a nightmare!"

"Nice try! But Zim is not stupid! You will not TOUCH my organs!" Zim had a deep haunted look in his eyes, like he wasn't Zim anymore but some hurt creature.

"Zim, I don't want your organs!" Dib tried to reason. He hadn't really wanted them for quite some time.

"That's not what you said LAST TIME, Lard-Nar!" Zim yelled, clutching at his stomach. "You told me you couldn't WAIT to see what was inside me!"

Dib's eyes widened. It all clicked now, Zim was hallucinating, Lard-Nar must have been the one to….

"Zim, I'm not Lard-Nar, it's ME, Dib!" He tried to reason with the hallucinating irken.

"YOU LIE!" Zim screamed, putting his hands over his antennae and squeezing his eyes shut and blindly lashing out with his spider-limbs. "Got AWAY! Go away or I SWEAR I'll kill you!"

So Dib did just that. He ran into his room and quickly threw on some cloths, making sure to take his new coat with him and he heard Zim pursuing him, still under the illusion that he was Lard-Nar and was still out to kill him. So he ran, taking the lift up to the first floor. But he soon discovered he wasn't safe there either as the house came alive, most likely by Zim's order and started attacking him. He cried out when a metal appendage stabbed into a calf and quickly bolted out the door, tears of fear and pain sliding down his face.

* * *

He limped around for about two days, using a part of his shirt to bandage his leg up. He didn't dare go back to Zim's, too scared the invader would have another episode. So he slept and basically lived in heavily shadowed areas so people wouldn't see him and recognize him from the news. He panicked when someone spotted him but when he ran, they chased him down. 

"HEY! KID!" The man called out. He was fairly young and had a very 'Dwicky' feel to him, and he was apparently VERY fit as he caught up with Dib quickly, restraining him easily.

"LET ME GO!" Dib yelled, trying to wrench free from the man's grasp.

"No way, you're hurt, you need to be taken care of." The man said reasonably.

Dib stopped for a moment. The thought of getting care for his aching wounds was tempting, but what if this man just wanted to take him back to the mental hospital? Well that didn't make much sense considering the way the man chased him down even though the television warned about his 'fragile mental condition.' So Dib deemed it relatively safe and nodded, allowing the man to lead him by the hand to his apartment which wasn't that far off. The man looked vaguely familiar but Dib couldn't place where he knew him from.

"So what happened to you?" The man asked, cleaning the wound on Dib's leg first.

"Was stabbed," Dib answered simply and truthfully.

"Oh? By who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dib answered, looking down at the ground.

"Ok then. Well, your leg is all cleaned and bandaged. I'm James, by the way, who are you?"

Dib shook his head, saying, "I'm sorry, but it's not really smart to give your name away to strangers." He was still a bit cautious and besides, even children knew not to tell their names to strangers, no matter what. It just wasn't safe.

"Smart kid," James said, standing up and saying, "Now why don't I give you something to eat?"

"I guess," Dib said, he WAS really hungry. And what were the chances that this man would put drugs in the food? Most people didn't even have the drugs necessary to incapacitate him in their homes, much less their kitchen.

James nodded and said, "Alright, well I'll make us something and you can make yourself at home and watch TV, ok?"

Dib just nodded and James turned some cartoon channel on.

A meal was ready in less than a half on hour and it smelt SO good.

Dib ate hungrily, but still tried to be polite about it. The meal was simply frozen fish sticks an tator tots but it was still food and tasted pretty good. Dib even had seconds.

But then he started to feel odd. Kind of woozy. It reminded him of the side effects he first experienced when he was given the medication that trapped his mind in the nightmare world. That's when it hit him!

He felt he knew James from somewhere and this whole time it had been right under his nose! The rich apartment, clean cloths, and sterile smell.

This was James Arkham! Son of Henry Arkham, founder of the mental institution he was placed in and creator of the coma meds!

He put a hand to his forehead and moaned. This WASN'T good, and he knew he was in DEEP trouble when he heard James laugh in an evil sort of way.

"I know you know what's going on by now Dib, you're a smart boy, even if you are crazy. Don't worry, I didn't slip you a full dose of the meds, just enough to keep you completely immobile while I have my… fun." James said, walking over to Dib and picking him up bridal style.

Dib was carried into a bigger than necessary room and placed on the bed none-too-carefully. He was shaking by now, knowing exactly what was going to happen to him but not having enough strength now to do anything about it. Worse yet was he was so close to slipping once more into his nightmare world and that scared him more than anything Arkham could do.

But he was getting pretty damned scared when James started stripping both of them of their clothes.

* * *

-slaps self- Bad MEC, BAD! Stop being mean to the Dib-thing!

I CAN'T it's the only logical way to get Zim and DIb together! It's not my fault they hate each other!

Sure it is.

... shut up...

Five reviews and you get to see more Dib torture and some one get their ass handed to them for beating on ZIM's love pig!

GEEZE! You have to ruin EVERYTHING!

Oh please, like they couldn't see that coming?

SHUT UP!


	6. My Hero

And now for the chapter everyone seemed to wanted... like... really badly as they reviewed really quick. You guys are making me behind in writing by making me update so quickly! But don't stop!

**Wanring:** RAPE! DEATH! TORTURE!

**Beta**: I beta'd this myself because I lost the fixxin's Tesgura did for me. So if there is anything wrong with spelling or grammer or something it's myfault! NOT HERS!

Ok, for those of you who don't visit my profile I start school on Monday. Which means updates may be a little late in coming, but look at how quickly I gave you these past six chapters! Take that into account before you take up your torches and pitch forks!

* * *

Zim felt awful.

He knew he'd screwed up big time with Dib.

It took him a whole day to break out of his delusion and felt full regret at once.

How could something like that have happened? And so easily, too?

The first thing he did was try to find Dib in the house, even though he knew Dib wouldn't stick around while Zim was like that. But he had to hope, just HAD to hope that Dib hadn't gone out in public.

He watched the news continuously, checking every half an hour to make sure that Dib hadn't been found, making his search last a whole day, meaning that was two days Dib had been out there by himself, probably still bleeding too, humans were, after all, such weak creatures.

On the third day Dib had been missing Zim couldn't sit still for more than ten seconds. He watched the news hopefully. If they took him back to the asylum he could always break out again, but the trauma of having the meds re-introduced into his system and then taken out again could damage his body and that was the last thing Zim wanted.

That's what he remembered it.

THE COAT!

He put a small tracking device in the irken symbol on the zipper in case Dib ever ran away. Why hadn't he thought of it before now!?

The best part of the tracking device was even if there was something around to jam it, it still left off a special signal that all irken technology let off in case it was lost and needed to be recovered so the inhabitants of an invader's planet didn't steal and duplicate it.

But none of that was necessary in this case.

* * *

The tears wouldn't stop, though he desperately wanted them to.

Dib was given a low dose of the meds every three hours to keep him still and quiet but still allowing him to stay conscious. In fact when given to him like this they seemed to KEEP him awake as he hadn't slept the entire twenty four hours he'd been there.

Or maybe not, maybe it was the pain of Arkham slicing into his skin with a knife or the fear of what the sick doctor had planned for him next.

Heh heh, sick doctor.

Lucky enough for him though, Arkham had fallen asleep about five hours ago when the sun started to rise the meds had worn off just enough for him to slowly peel the sheet that was sticking to him with dried blood off of himself and climb out of bed.

He was barely three feet from his way out when he felt the cool blade of a knife to his throat and the naked for of Dr. Arkham pressing against his equally naked form.

"And where is it you think you're going?" The doctor asked, his voice dripping with the threat of death should he try to leave again.

Dib tried to stutter out an answer but fear gripped his throat and all he could do was make little frightened noises.

"That's what I thought." Arkham said, tossing the knife behind him and pushing Dib to the ground in front of him.

Dib choked on a gasp and fell onto his hands and knees and was about to attempt words once more when he felt Arkham kick him lightly in the side, not enough to hurt if there wasn't a nasty stab wound right were his foot connected. This caused Dib to fall to his side, gripping the kicked area and whimpering as he was rolled lightly onto his back and straddled by the evil doctor.

"That was a bad thing you tried to do, Dib." Arkham said in a mockingly sweet voice. "You were a bad boy, bad boys should be punished, shouldn't they?"

Dib could only whimper as more tears started to pour down his face.

* * *

Zim was getting close. The tracker was blinking fiercely as he got closer to an extremely tall, expensive looking apartment building. He considered just using the stairs like any normal person. But he wasn't a normal person. Not to mention scaling the wall using his spider legs would be MUCH quicker.

He ducked into the ally created by this building and the abandoned one next to it and latched himself onto the wall, climbing it with his own arms and legs as well as his mechanical pak legs.

* * *

Dib's face was pressed against Arkham's sinfully clean carpet so hard he could hardly breath and he was choking and coughing on his own blood as the man held his wrists behind him and entered him over and over again.

One of Dib's eyes was darkening and bleeding from the doctor punching him in the face while his glasses were still on and the rest of his body wasn't n much better shape.

Suddenly he felt a rush of cold and he could no longer feel Arkham behind him though that didn't entirely surprise him as he was sure that part of his body would be numb now anyway.

'Maybe I've passed out,' Dib thought hopefully as he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Arkham, he was proud to say, didn't scream when he was pinned to his wall through the shoulder by a cold metallic pole thing. He did how ever, scream when it hooked inside of him and ripped a good part of, just, everything away.

When he looked up from the ground all he could make out were simple colors, not even shapes, just colors and his head began to swim.

* * *

Dib's eyes saw something shiny next to him and he reached out to touch the slightly bloody knife the doctor had dropped next to him. He gripped the handle of the knife and pulled himself up shakily, ready to defend himself should he need to. He turned around to see Zim's human form looming over the bleeding Arkham who looked terrified.

Zim's eyes narrowed and his face was contorted with anger, so much more anger than he had ever displayed for the Dib human.

"Disgusting," Was the only thing Zim said as a deadly spider leg shot out, piercing Arkham in and through his head then snapping his neck, just for good measure.

Dib's eyes widened. He knew, had always known, that Zim had probably killed in the past. Has probably killed hundreds! He was, after all, an invader, but he'd been so young. The thought of Zim doing ANYTHING as coldly as this, much less killing, had seemed so fantastical because of how much emotion he'd displayed in the past and how violently he displayed it.

But this, this just seemed to make everything about the alien REAL. Zim, this thing, was a monster. He KILLED people, killed them in cold blood. Innocent people! Women and children! Elders! He would kill them all in the name of some empire!

Then Zim's eyes turned on him and for a brief moment he felt fear unlike he had every felt before. But, Zim was looking at him with so much warmth, even through the blood splatter over his face. It warmed him to know that the alien was there… and willing to kill for him.

* * *

ALRIGHT! The death of an unfavorable character and the beginings of love! YAY LOVE! 3

Five reviews love 3 -wink-


	7. Delusional

Oh my GAWD I am SO sorry this took so long. I felt a little discouraged to finish this chapter. Kind of feeling down. But then I was in a ZADR deviantART chat room and TSI (co-writer of Tying the Grudge Knot for those who haven't read that yet) told me I should continue writing this whichled other people in the chat room to ask about this fic. Then she had to go and link them to it so now I HAVE to keep writing this or TSI and everyone else will be mad and I'll never be able to show my face in the ZADR chat again.

THANKS alot TSI.

* * *

It took Zim a while to get out of the apartment with Dib. First there was the fact that Dib would freak out every time he saw Dr. Arkham's dead body lying there in the corner as well as the fact that Dib wouldn't seem to stop bleeding.

Zim found some rubber gloves under the kitchen sink and used them to protect his hands as he whipped the blood from Dib's arms, legs and chest with water before they finally stopped bleeding and said, "Stay here, I'm going to find where this filthy human keeps his medical supplies."

"They're in the top of his closet." Dib said, his voice a little shaky. He'd never felt so exposed ever.

Zim only nodded and walked off to find the supplies, coming back quickly and dabbing a new cloth with disinfectant to further clean the wounds.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Dib asked, not making eye contact when Zim looked at him curiously.

"Doing what?" Zim asked, one eye narrowing.

"Saving me and stuff. You could have just left me at that hospital and you didn't have to track me down here." Dib said. "We weren't exactly the best of friends but suddenly you're coming to my rescue at every turn."

"Humans are disgusting creatures." Zim said as if he hadn't heard what Dib said. "They can't even make peace with their own kind. Attacking each other to fulfill some kind of lust, it's disgusting."

"That's my point." Dib said. "I'm human too."

"You're the least human, human I know." Zim said, pulling some gauze, medical tape, and bandages out of the box. "I feel a connection to you. Like, we aren't that different. We've been through very similar situations and understand each other."

Dib nodded, not fully understanding but convinced now that Zim wouldn't hurt him. At least, not on purpose.

"You can have Earth, Zim." Dib said after a few minutes of quiet.

Zim stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dib with surprise. "Wha-what?"

"You can have the Earth, I don't want it anymore." Dib repeated, tears welling up in his eyes again. "You're right, humans are disgusting creatures. I know I'm one of them but I can't stand to be around them. I can barely stand myself sometimes."

Zim had never felt so much sympathy for a living thing in his entire life. But maybe, he thought, maybe he could help.

Cautiously he finished gauzing the wound he had been working on and wrapped his arms around Dib's shoulders like they did on TV. He felt Dib tense under him and for a moment thought that maybe it was too soon for interaction but then Dib started to tremble and he became scared for the human. He was about to pull away but Dib buried his face into his collar and clutched at his shirt in an attempt to keep him there and he gently started to rub Dib's back, careful to avoid the cuts there.

* * *

He managed to dress Dib's wounds and Dib in less than an hour and they made it out of the building by way of elevator without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Dib of course clung to Zim the whole way back to the house though he was still a little worried that Zim was going to flip out on him again, as was Zim. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dib though at this point he should say the damage had already been done. Surely the memory of what happened to the human because of his delusions would keep his will strong enough to not fall into them again.

And that was the case, for the most part. He would drift in and out of memories occasionally, and sometimes when Dib would try to get his attention he would jump nearly out of his skin and shout at the human for sneaking up on him, but other than that he seemed to have stabilized by just the thought of Dib running away from him again and getting hurt.

It was then that he found himself becoming extremely attached to the human.

He couldn't really call it love at that point because according to the TV love was a feeling that made you want to suck each other's faces off and do… odd, matey things with each other, neither of which Zim felt like doing to the Dib at all.

But then hadn't the human, that doctor, Dib had told him, done the matey things with Dib, did that mean that that human was in love with Dib? He doubted it, because love looked like a nice feeling and the doctor hadn't been nice at all, and whatever it was he did to Dib CHANGED him.

He no longer lounged on the couch with him anymore, instead he sat in one corner of the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest and his entire body tense.

He also didn't watch TV anymore, instead he watched the floor and occasionally looked up whenever Gir did something loud enough to gain the human's attention.

Finally Zim had to ask, kneeling down in front of the human he asked, "You seem ill, are you sick?"

Dib shook his head. It had been a week and a half since he was kept against his will and raped and though he couldn't get the traumatizing experience to stop playing in his head that wasn't what he was thinking about so deeply that he was lost to the world.

It was Zim.

How very different he was since five years ago, from the once hostile alien who had almost taken over the Earth countless times.

But he was SO different now, like, someone took Zim's body, stretched it like taffy, and put someone else's pak on when they were done.

As pleasing as it was to have someone to talk to, who understood him, he wanted the old Zim back. He wanted the short, loud, self-centered alien back. Not this tall, quiet, and understanding Zim who looked at him with such sweet sympathy it nearly rotted his teeth out and made him pity himself all at the same time.

"What happened to you?" Dib asked, earning a curious look from the alien.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked.

"I mean, you aren't the same." Dib said, resting his chin on his knees. "Five years ago you were Zim. Now it's like you're someone else."

"Do you not like me, because I do not seem like myself?" Zim asked, moving to sit on the couch next to Dib.

"No, I like this new you Zim, it just bothers me, that's all."

"How so?"

"It's like," Dib tried to think of a poetic way to say this, but he couldn't, so he settled with examples. "Five years ago it was more like a game. Like, tag. And I knew you were an Invader, you've killed before, right? I had always figured you had, but you used to be so emotionally unstable, like a kid, that the idea was simply a passing thought. But then I saw you kill that doctor… you were so calm and collected about it, like it wasn't you. No, the Zim from five years ago would never have done anything with the detached look you had."

"… I changed." Zim said simply. "But you have too. You seem scared, all the time. It worries me the way you seem to corner yourself, like you'll panic if you can't see the whole room in front of you."

"Was it the drugs?" Zim asked. "Or did something happen before then?"

"I asked you first." Dib said, turning his head finally to look at Zim fully now, giving him a smile that said he was only half teasing.

"I was… hurt, Dib." Zim said, not willing to say the word 'torture'.

"I know, but you just don't seem like the kind of person that would crack in those circumstances. In fact I would think it'd make you stronger." Dib said, wanting to pry more out of the alien. He had to know what happened, and he had to know so bad it was eating at him from the inside out.

"I'm not, I mean, it-it was pretty bad Dib." Zim said, focusing his gaze on to his hands so he didn't have to look at Dib.

Now he KNEW something else had happened. Hesitantly Dib place a hand on Zim's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and hoping it was comforting like it was meant to be.

It wasn't, but Zim knew Dib wouldn't stop trying to get it out of him so finally he said, "It was the Tallest… they… said something to me."

"What did they say?" Dib pressed.

"They, they told me it was all a lie…." Zim trailed off to take a moment to collect himself and continued, "My mission, my rank, everything from the past six or so years has been a lie. And then… they banished me, forbid me to leave Earth on pain of death."

"So what are you going to do once you conquer Earth?" Dib asked, wondering if he can't leave the planet then what real use would be in conquering it.

"I dunno, rule it maybe." Zim said, shrugging. "Never really put much thought into that part of it."

Dib nodded and relaxed a little bit.

"Now what about you?" Zim asked. "Why did you change."

Dib began to explain about his nightmare world, how the drugs trapped him there with no hope of escape. How much pain he went through because of the damned drug.

"And that doctor was the one to create it?" Zim asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dib simply nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Should have cut off a hand." Zim muttered, his eyes fixed on the floor and his face appearing to be angry.

"It was weird." Dib said, a far off look crossing his face. "To be in pain but not really feel anything. Kind of like trying to stay perfectly still when your cheek itches." He sighed and leaned back, relaxing at being able to talk about it and know he wouldn't have to go back there. "It's nice to sleep without nightmares."

* * *

I kind of hate where I left this. But we're all just going to have to deal with it for the sake of getting a knew chapter up right?

Remember, five reviews.


	8. Lookin' Good

Alright alright alright. You guys win. Here's the next chapter. Sheesh.

I... rather like this chapter. Despite it's ugly shortness. It makes me... happy. The interation and such. Interaction is nice. Like corn. XD

Oh, and I'm not really using a beta anymore. I decided that once this story is over I'll go back through an read it and fix all of my mistakes then. Sounds good to you all?

And one more thing. I have a suitable climax planned out for this story. It's super neat. But I don't know how I want this to end. Happy, or sad? So I'm asking you all, my lovery readers. How would you like this story to end! The voting will go on until it's time to write the ending, which ever has the most votes by then wins! But if I get enough love I may also post the alternate ending. Wouldn't that be neat-o? Don't forget to review and vote!

(**NOTE:** All revies that are JUST votes will not count to the five review counter.)

* * *

Two weeks went by without problem. Zim spent most of his time watching what Dib was doing, and Dib spent most of his time watching what Zim was doing, and neither were doing anything interesting.

When Zim wasn't watching Dib he was watching TV, or fixing something Gir had broken, or fixing something Dib had broken.

When Dib wasn't watching Zim he was watching TV, laughing whenever Gir broke something, or breaking something for Zim to fix. Not that he meant to, walking was still a little bit of a chore.

Eventually this routine got boring though, so Zim decided he wanted to go to the movies, then work on taking over the world, something he'd been putting off to watch Dib.

"But Zim, haven't you been watching the news?" Dib asked, motioning to the TV. They were saying for the hundredth time that Dib was missing, only in the last two days was there any 'break' in the case which happened to be Dr. Arkham's body. Apparently they figured the two incidences were related, which they were, but not in the way the journalists were thinking, which happened to be the 'psycho breaks out and kills his doctor' theory.

"So you'll need a disguise, not a problem, I wear one all the time." Zim said with a shrug. "You should really get out in the sun more."

"It's not that easy." Dib said, sighing. "The Membrane look is a little hard to cover up."

"So we don't cover it up then." Zim said, smiling wide, a smile that reminded Dib of the good ol' days. It sent a shiver up his spine.

* * *

When Zim was done with Dib it was like he was a whole new person.

First, he gave Dib a haircut, trimming his hair short, cutting off a good chunk of that scythe-y piece and then blending it with gel into the rest of his hair.

Then there was the skin. He put a good layer of tanning lotion all over Dib's face, neck, arms, and shoulders, giving him a light golden tan that absorbed into his skin.

Then he took Dib's glasses and got him a new pair, ones with thin, square rims.

Gir had already gotten Dib plenty of clothes, and even went to the store periodically to get him new ones.

Zim had to admit, he did a good job cleaning Dib up.

Dib had to admit it too.

He stared into the mirror, not at all recognizing the boy who looked back at him.

"Zim what have you done to me?" He asked, shocked.

"Amazing, no?" Zim asked, chuckling a little at nothing.

"That's one way to put it." Dib said, pulling at his cheeks a little, drawing his lower eye lids down. "Scary would be another way."

"I think you look good like this." Zim said with a pout before shrugging the comment off. "But either way we can go see a movie now."

"You really think this will fool everyone?" Dib asked a little unsurely, not wanting something like what happened LAST time he tried venturing off on his own to happen.

"Dib, you could run into your own father and he wouldn't recognize you." Zim pointed out, dragging Dib by his long sleeved stripped shirt to the door.

"I guess." Dib said with a sigh, stumbling behind Zim.

"Perfect, now let's go, what would you like to see?" Zim asked, leading Dib out the door to which Dib pressed close to Zim.

"Nothing scary, I've had enough horror for a while." Dib said, taking deep breaths to keep himself composed. "How about that new spy movie that was advertised on TV?"

"Nah," Zim said, looking up in thought. "Spy movies always bore me. How about that mystery movie about the guy that, like, never ages?"

"Sure," Dib said, nodding. Mysteries were always fun. He smirked a little, looking at Zim and jokingly saying, "Or we could see that alien movie."

"Not happening," Zim said, giving Dib an unimpressed look.

Dib just chuckled, feeling much more at ease as they walked together to the movie theater.

* * *

Zim pouted as they left the theater. The movie confused him to no end, but Dib had figured it out earlier on and had worn an annoying smirk the whole time!

"Oh come on Zim!" Dib laughed, following behind the alien closely. "You seriously didn't get it?"

"Shut up, Dib-stink." Zim continued to pout, crossing his arms.

"Never," Dib teased, smiling back at Zim.

Zim looked at the smile with interest. The human was much happier now, being out in the fresh air, doing normal, everyday things. It made him feel a little better at having humiliated himself by watching this movie, knowing he made Dib smile.

It made his motives for taking over the world come into question.

* * *

Zim, Dib noticed over the next few days, seemed to get lost in thought a lot now after seeing that movie. Was he really thinking about the ending that hard or was there something else going through that alien brain of his?

Probably plans for world domination.

Such was not the case, though, in fact, Zim was thinking about the consequences of such actions.

Zim sighed. The world would defiantly be in for a change if he were to rise up and take control. Many things would probably be destroyed, being conquered would change people, and life would be unable to flow the way it does now. Sure you could force people to go on with their lives, but it wouldn't be the same and Dib seemed so… at peace the other day, like a normal, happy human.

"Zim? What's wrong?" Dib asked from his place on the couch. "You've been thinking awful hard lately. I can tell by the smell of smoke."

"Ha ha." Zim laughed sarcastically, not seeming as humored as Dib thought he would be.

"Seriously, what's bugging you, is it me?" Dib asked, scooting closer the irken on the couch.

"Yes… and no." Zim said with a shrug.

"Well… my curiosity has been satisfied." Dib said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking about my rein as ruler of all humans." Zim clarified with a roll of his own eyes.

"And what about me?" Dib asked, suddenly more interested now that he was getting a straight answer.

"That's what was bothering me." Zim said with a sigh. "If I rule the world would most defiantly change. Whole cities destroyed, people killed, it would be a big giant mess, and it would not be fixed with in your life time."

"So?" Dib asked, not seeming to care.

"So, the world you know would be gone." Zim said, poking Dib in the head as if to say, "duh."

"I know that," Dib said, rubbing the poked spot. "I just don't care. I don't like the world as it is now."

"But that's not all," Zim said, holding up a finger. "The world would not be rebuilt in your time. Sure you would see the fall of everything you hate but you would be unable to see the world reborn in to something you could enjoy."

"That's… alright." Dib said, though suddenly unsure. Could he live with the last thing of his world he sees is it in partial ruin?

"No it's not." Zim said, shaking his head. "It's not alright at all. I didn't rescue you so you could die before my glorious empire was even built."

"It wouldn't be that much of a loss though would it?" Dib asked, shrugging. "I mean, we used to hate each other, we were enemies, it wouldn't mean that much if I died would it?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Zim asked, giving Dib a less than impressed look. "First off, if it didn't mean that much why would I keep saving your pathetic ass? Second, you know as well as I do that you want to see the kind of world the amazing Zim would build."

Dib chuckled a little half-heartedly. "You're right," He said, defeated. "It would be interesting to see the kind of empire you would rule over. But you said it yourself there's no way that would happen."

"No way yet." Zim said with a smirk. "I'm not a genius for nothing you know. I'll think of some way to keep you around. Forever even, maybe."

"How could you possibly do that?" Dib asked, looking unconvinced.

"I don't know yet," Zim stated simply. "But I'm working on it. Don't you worry, it's the first thing I'm going to do."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Dib grew intensely… bored. Like, the out of his mind kind. Zim spent all day in the lab and then slept all night. He hardly got to see the alien any more except for during meals and he was way too distracted then to hardly eat much less hold up a conversation with the human.

"Zim don't work yourself to death over this." Dib grumbled one day to which Zim only gave a grunt of acknowledgment before returning to his lab.

* * *

"Zim, please, I'm SO bored!" Dib whined, tugging on the alien's sleeve.

"But I think I've almost got something!" The alien whined back, trying to pull out of Dib's grip.

"Work on it later!" Dib said sternly. "It'll be there when you're done hanging out with ME!"

"But-but-!" Zim stuttered, pointing at his lab desperately.

"NO! Spend time with me!" Dib yelled, giving a firm tug on the sleeve, unaware that Zim had already given up the tug of war, send him crashing into the human and sending them both to the floor.

Zim was breathing a little hard as he stared into Dib's eyes and the human stared back. What was with… those eyes? The human was practically an adult and yet he still had that youthful glitter that Zim had been told he himself had at one point. Then it occurred to Zim. Dib had lost so many years. His body had grown up et his mind still had to catch up. His gaze turned saddened. It was all his fault. It was his fault Dib had lost those years and had been trapped in that horrible world of nightmares.

"What?" Dib asked, finally finding his voice. That look Zim had suddenly gotten worried him. What was that look for?

"Nothing." Zim stated, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"No not nothing, what?" Dib asked again, giving Zim an annoyed look.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." Zim said, waving a hand to try and get rid of Dib's questioning.

Dib grumbled but let it drop, figuring he could always pop the question again later.

"So, you got me out of the lab, what do you want to do?" Zim asked, tilting his head to the side.

* * *

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will Dib decide to do!? WHAT will be that excitinig neat-o climax I was talking about be!? Why am I asking YOU these things!? I DON'T FRIGGING KNOW ANYMORE! -runs off to cry-

Five reviews!


	9. Breaking and Entering

Not much to say here. I had fun writing the begining of this chapter though.

* * *

Of all the stupid-!

Zim wanted to scream, yell, stomp, and punch something, but he couldn't for the very reason he wanted to do all of these things.

They were freakin' breaking into Dib's house!

Apparently the human wanted to get a few sentimental items he COULDN'T LIVE without.

"A STRESS RELEIF ALIEN THING!?" Zim asked in a hushed voice.

"Hey, that was the ONLY present Gaz ever got me EVER, I'm taking it with me!" Dib said in an equally hushed voice.

So far the only things Dib had to have looked like crap. Just a load of horse crap!

Zim looked around the room while Dib was gathering up some things. On Dib's computer desk was a picture of a very pretty woman with long, flowing, purple hair and sparkling, amber eyes.

"Is this your mother?" Zim asked, looking at the picture with interest.

Dib got up and grabbing the picture gently, nodding and saying, "Yeah, it is." Before putting the picture into the bag with the other things he was taking.

"She was very pretty." Zim commented, giving Dib another sad look.

"Was?" Dib asked, looking up at Zim confusedly. "She still is."

It was Zim's turn to look confused.

"What? Did you think she was dead or something?"

Zim could only nod.

"Well she isn't. She couldn't stand my dad's attitude towards our family and divorced him. Unfortunately the courts granted Dad full custody because, you know, he is Professor Membrane." Dib explained, looking in the bag at the picture when a thought struck him.

"Could you… take me to see her?" He asked.

Zim thought about it for a moment before nodding. "It can be arranged."

Dib smiled widely, looking happier than Zim had ever seen him before. "You would really do that!?"

"Shhhhhh," Zim hushed before nodding and saying, "Yes, yes I will, just don't get us caught!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dib said, voice once more hushed and he hugged Zim around the neck.

* * *

While they were there Zim decided he wanted to take Tak's ship with them, just in case membrane ever felt like going into the garage and found it. Dib argued that if he hasn't found it by now he wasn't going to but Zim didn't like taking chances, so he dragged it along with them.

Once back at the pace Dib personalized his room with all the stuff he brought along before going up to the house level to find Zim.

"When would you like to go?" Zim asked, taking a drink of soda.

"As soon as possible." Dib said, unable to take the grin off his face.

"We can go now if you want." Zim said.

"Yes I would like that!" Dib said excitedly. "It's been so long since I've seen her!"

"Then let's go." Zim said, taking Dib up to the top floor where his and Tak's ships were.

"So where does she live?" Zim asked, climbing into the ship and holding his hand out for Dib, which the human took as he climbed in as well.

"Out in the country, a few miles south of here." Dib answered, watching Zim intently as he started up the voot and they took off.

"Shouldn't take long to get there then." Zim said, maneuvering the ship in the desired direction. "Do you go to visit her often?"

"No," Dib said sadly, looking down at his knees. "Dad got full custody, and he didn't like us seeing her very often. I didn't even get to see her on mother's day."

Zim looked at Dib with sympathy and, reaching out, put a hand on Dib's shoulder, saying, "Well, you can see her anytime you want when you're with me."

Dib smiled happily at Zim, nodding in appreciation and saying, "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

* * *

They arrived there in fifteen minutes and by then the sun was setting. Zim landed the voot a few feet away and opened the door for Dib who climbed out eagerly and waited for Zim, looking confusedly at the alien when he made no motion to get up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning against the voot to look at Zim.

"Well, I was going to wait here. This seemed kind of personal to you so…." He trailed off, averting his eyes.

"You can come with me, I'm sure mom would like to meet you, I write to her about you all the time." Dib said with a reassuring smile.

Zim grunted in objection but got out of the ship anyway, activating his disguise and cloaking his voot.

"Ready?" Dib asked, already starting the walk up to the house.

"Do people not like their neighbors in the country?" Zim asked, looking at how widely spaced each house was.

"No, actually they're friendlier with each other than in the city, probably because they have their space." Dib said, walking up the steps to the big porch, up to the door, then knocking.

"Hello?" The woman from the picture asked, answering the door.

"Hi Mom," Dib said, smiling widely.

* * *

"I haven't seen you in years!" Dib's mom said, putting a cup of tea in from of both Zim and Dib.

"I missed you." Dib said, giving his mom a small, comforting brush of his hand over her shoulder as she walked by.

"And I missed you." She said, sitting in a seat across from her son.

"This is Zim by the way." Dib said, motioning to the alien beside him, still in disguise.

"He doesn't look much like an alien." His mother commented, smiling at Zim.

"Well he can't walk around being green can he?" Dib asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Of course not," His mother said with a light laugh. "Could you show me what you really look like?"

Zim grunted uncomfortably, not liking this attention at all. He knew she was probably just playing around, but Dib might want him to-

"Go ahead Zim, Mom wouldn't do anything." Dib said, giving Zim a smile.

"You're predictable, Dib-beast." Zim said with a sigh before pulling his wig, ears, nose, and contacts out, his tan illusion disappearing.

Dib mother seemed momentarily shocked which made Zim uncomfortable, this state expressed by how his antennae wilted.

"That's adorable," Dib's mom said, causing Zim's antennae to perk up in confusion.

Dib also seemed surprised by his mother's reaction. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look, his antennae," She said, pointing to the two stalks on top of Zim's head. "Just like a dog's ears."

Zim's antennae went back to resting though his expression was one of less than amused.

Dib only giggled which earned him a glare from the invader.

Dib's mother cast her eyes downwards sadly, making Zim's antennae perk up curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked which drew Dib's antennae as well.

"Mom?"

"You've been all over the news Dib." She said, looking at her son sadly. "Is it true what they've been saying?"

Dib was silent for a moment, his eyes gazing at the tea in front of him before he nodded, saying, "Bits and pieces."

"Which bits and which pieces?" His mom asked quietly.

"The… bit where I escaped from a mental institution and the piece where Dr. Arkham was murdered." Dib replied.

"Why?" She asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It was me," Zim said instantly, saving Dib from having to say anything more.

"Why?" Dib's mother asked again.

"The meds they had him on." Zim said, explaining the effects the medication had on Dib.

"Did you kill the doctor too?" Dib's mom asked, looking a little scared when Zim nodded.

"He did it to save me though!" Dib jumped in, pulling up his long sleeved shirt to show his mom the remnants of the attack.

Her eyes widened. "He… did that to you?"

Dib nodded. "And other things, but I don't want to talk about it."

Dib's mother was by her son's side in an instant, hugging him as tears slipped down both of their faces.

"Thank you Zim. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She gently rocked Dib in her arms, letting him cry on her shoulder as she cried on his.

Zim shook his head, saying, "I have to look out for him, no one else is properly equip to handle his big head."

"My head's not big." Dib said, pulling out of the hug to glare at Zim as he whipped his eyes.

Zim gave Dib a smile, showing he was only joking which earned him a smile back and a playful punch in the arm.

Dib's mom smiled, knowing her son was in good hands with this alien.

* * *

More was meant to be in this chapter but I wanted to get an update out. Sooooo I'll try to write more for next time. 


	10. Survelance

Hey there all my loverly reviewers! And you just regular fans I guess. Sorry updates have been so slow in coming. I kind of lost myself and got discouraged but NO LONGER is that the case!

Yes yes I know, the chapter is very short... VERY short. I'm actually ashamed of how short this chapter is but that's why I wrote another one to go along with it. It's short too but together they make enough of an update to keep the angry mabs at bay!

I hope...

* * *

The months following Dib's first visit to his mother in years were magical. Simply magical. Not only had Dib's mood lifted dramatically but so had Zim's. They visited her once or twice a week and ate lunch and/or dinner with her every time. She of course, after a few accidents always made Zim something special.

Dib was delighted to get to see his mother and he ended up seeing her more in six months than he ever had in his entire memorable life. To which he was incredibly grateful to Zim for.

Zim had taken a liking to Dib's mother who always insisted on playing with his antennae when they were over, usually ending in him falling asleep in her lap or something and Dib playing a harmless prank on him to wake him up. Overall the three of them had a grand time together.

Zim and Dib's bond only seemed to increase with the presence of the female in their lives. Zim seemed much more human to Dib when around his mother and Dib was a much happier person when around her. The moods carried all the way home and got them through the week until their next visit.

Naturally though, she would eventually become a suspect in Dib's disappearance.

* * *

Dib was getting ready to head over to his mother's house, when the phone rang. He looked around for Zim but seeing the alien nowhere went over to answer the phone himself.

"Hello?"

"Dib, sweetie?" His mother said over the phone. "I'm afraid you can't come over today."

"What, why not?" Dib asked, disappointed.

"The police came here last night." His mother's voice seemed to pick up, a smile he was able to hear over the phone, alerting Dib to the face that she was being surveyed and was smiling for the cameras.

"They're watching you?" Did asked, beyond disappointed by this point.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They're going with the 'Mother goes crazy and breaks her son out' theory." His mother said, rolling her eyes.

Dib sighed, the sound staticing over the phone. "Did they say how long they'd be watching you?"

"No, I'm so sorry, Dib." She said, letting out a sigh of her own.

"Me too," Dib said, staring at the ground.

"I have to go now, son." Dib's mother said sadly. "They're coming to bug my phones in an hour."

"Alright."

"Dib?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"See you when this mess blows over."

"You too."

"Bye,"

"Bye."

His mother hung up, but he couldn't bring himself to put the phone down until Zim came up from the lab in full disguise.

"Ready?" He asked cheerfully, his cheer leaving at the sight of a depressed Dib. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Dib said, placing the phone gently down. "We can't go to my mom's the police are surveying her house to make sure I don't show up there or that she doesn't have me there."

Zim walked over to Dib's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Dib replied, putting his own hand on top of Zim's.

"Is there something you'd like to do instead?" Zim asked with a wide grin, trying to cheer Dib up. "Gir made sandwiches; we could have a picnic or something."

"No, I'm not that hungry." Dib said with a sigh. In all actuality he was very hungry, but he'd rather be having some of his mom's homemade soup at the moment rather than Gir's sandwiches.

"Ok," Zim said, his grin dropping. "A movie then, maybe?"

"No thanks, maybe I'll just watch some TV." With that Dib slunk over to the couch and put himself in it, staring at the TV despite it's off state.

Zim shifted uncomfortably, not liking to see Dib this depressed.

But not wanting to be around it either.

" I… guess I'll go back to working in the lab then?"

Dib just gave a grunt as Gir ran up and turned on the Scary Monkey Show… like clockwork he was.

Zim sighed and disappeared into his basement once more to work on his miracle cure for old age.

* * *

Review for this chapter please. Even though it's short and doesn't deserve one. 


	11. A Little Too Late

Alright, here;s the second part of tonight's update. I rather liked this chapter. It gets things moving nice and smoothly, mmhm.

I would just like to tell you all now we're close to the end. Very close. And I'm still taking votes for how things should end. So far 'happy ending' is winning so all of those who want a sad ending better get reviewing! Which also means that since they're pulling all the stops you people who want a happy ending better not fall asleep on the jod you hear meh!?

Please note the just a vote does not count as a review and that reviews make me write faster!

Enjoy.

* * *

Weeks passed and Dib still couldn't see his mother, Zim still hadn't thought of a way to keep Dib from ageing, meanwhile both were becoming more and more depressed, which was depressing Gir something bad!

"No Gir, I'm not taking you for a walk." Zim said from his position on the couch, surrounded by papers as he tried to work out a certain chemical equation.

The robot in a dog suit's ears drooped and so he took his lead over to Dib and held it up for him to take.

"Not right now, Gir." Dib sighed, watching some cartoon Gir had left on the TV.

The SIR units ears drooped further and he walked off sadly.

* * *

"Play wif me!"

"No."

"PLAY WIF MEH!"

"NO!"

"PLAAAAAAAAY WIIIIIIF MEEEEEEEEEE!" Gir cried hysterically, tears pouring out of his eyes as he pounded the floor in a manner similar to that of a spoiled three year old.

Zim sighed, obviously on edge.

"Dib!" He barked, causing the human to jump out of his self placed trance.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Play with Gir!"

"No!" The human exclaimed, looking at Zim as though he were crazy. "He's your robot you play with him!"

"I'm BUSY." Zim pointed out, motioning to what will one day be a miracle cure.

"Well I'm not playing with him!" Dib said, turning back to the TV.

"You're not doing ANYTHING!" Zim exclaimed, jumping up, finally at wits end with Dib's behavior. "You just SIT there staring at that DAMN TV! I'm sick of it!"

"I'll DO whatever I want!" Dib snapped.

"Without regard for ANYONE else!" Zim yelled, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Why should I care for anyone but myself!?" Dib yelled back, standing up as well. "You only JUST started caring about something other than YOUR self! I've been living my LIFE for people who hate me and hurt me! I'm aloud to be a little selfish!"

"Then what the HELL am I doing!?" Zim asked, knocking a few test tubes over. "You are NOT the Dib I want to spend the rest of my life with! You're a mooching ass-whole!"

"And you're an insensitive BASTARD!" Dib yelled. "The one person that gave my life JOY was just taken away from me for the second time!"

Zim would probably never admit this, but that comment stung something deep.

"I TRIED to be sensitive to that at first! But you won't effing respond! You just sit on your ass and grunt at me like some mindless jerk! I got SICK of trying to cheer you up!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Gir cried loudly. "STOP FI-I-I-I-IGHTING!"

Both living occupants of the room turned to look at Gir surprised, having forgotten completely about the robot.

They looked back at each other for a moment before turning away angrily.

"I'm going back down to my lab." Zim said, picking up the remaining test tubes and papers and stomping off.

"Good," Dib grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting back down on the couch, not even bothering to pretend to watch TV, just staring at his knees.

* * *

A few days later and things still hadn't cooled down. Zim hardly came out of his lab, only doing so to eat which was becoming steadily rarer and Dib never got off of the couch, not even for food, Gir bringing it to him instead.

That's when the phone rang.

Dib looked around for Zim but, seeing as how the alien wasn't coming up to get it, grumbled as he actually had to move to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"DIB!"

Dib flinched back, a look of shock spreading over his face. "Mom?"

"Yeah, the police FINALLY left, said they had a new lead to follow." Dib's mother said happily over the phone.

"That's great!" Dib exclaimed happily.

"There's only one problem though." Dib's mom said, her voice wilting.

"What?" Dib asked worriedly.

"I've seem to come down with something." Her voice cracked little, revealing the illness she was so careful to keep from her voice until now. "I already went to the doctor's and he gave me some medication for it, but it would help so much to see you and Zim."

"Alright!" Dib said excitedly. "We'll be over as soon as possible!"

"Thank you, dear." His mother said before hanging up with a 'see you soon.'

"Zim!" Dib exclaimed happily, taking the lift down to the lab. "The police have left Mom's house, we can go back and she wants us to come now!"

Zim gave a grunt from his spot at his work bench, never taking his eyes off what he was doing. "Too last minute, but you go ahead, you know how to pilot the voot right?" He asked, pulling a few things out of a drawer.

"I… guess." Dib said, scratching the back of his head. He had really hoped Zim would come with him. "I'll… see you later then?"

"Yup." Zim said simply yet uncaringly. He was still mad at Dib for what he'd said a few days ago and probably wouldn't have gone with Dib even if he wasn't in the middle of something.

"Alright," Dib said, backing up and taking the lift back up, this time to the top floor with the two ships.

He climbed into Zim's voot cruiser and expertly piloted it up and out of the house to visit his mother.

Zim heard the ship take off and sighed, suddenly finding himself unable to concentrate. So he put his work on pause, deciding he needed food now anyway and made his way up to the top floor.

He was about to pull the makings of a sandwich out when he heard a knock at the door.

Growling in frustration and say some very unkind things about Dib under his breath he went to answer the door, putting up his human disguise as he went, realizing only too late that not only did he not hear the voot cruiser return but also that Dib didn't need to knock.

* * *

OMG A CLIFFY! I wonder what will happen!

Lol, I know, I'm mean and cruel to you all. And I'm sorry for that.

But FYI, a little something about this story.

Updates usually take me a long time because it's hard to figureout what happenes between points a to point b to point c. But we've passed point a a while ago and point b is waving us by and I found a ROAD MAP to help us get to point c, yeah. Which means I have a plan!

OH NOES! MEC WITH A PLAN!? We're all gonna die!


	12. Like a Rat

I am SO sorry this chapter took so long you guys, but I wanted to get a little ahead in the story before I started uploading again. It'll take a little while before the next chapter too. But hopefully not as long as this one cause I've been in such a writing mood lately!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Zim knew the minute the door was open that he had to run. Five police officers clad in bullet proof everything forced their way in to Zim's home, breaking the door down in the process and knocking him almost clear across the room, but not before he got a look outside his home where only MORE police officers were hiding behind cars and aiming various models of guns at his house.

Instinct kicked in when an officer grabbed his arm and tried to force it behind his back to cuff him but he yanked his appendage back and made a break for the stairs past the monkey idol, knowing he could never escape these guys on foot, needing to get to Tak's ship and hoping the repairs were done.

The police officers followed Zim up the stairs, freezing when they saw what was contained in the attic.

That is until Zim tried to climb into the ship to which they took aim and fired a few warning shots, one ricocheting off Tak's ship and embedding itself into Zim's calf.

"Shit!" Zim yelled in pain, falling back onto his pak and head, watching the authorities crowd around him before everything went dark.

* * *

"Dib!" Was the response the human was met with when the door opened as well as a face full of a plaid blanket as his mother smothered him with a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dib said, hugging his mother back. "How are you feeling."

"Better, now that you're here." She replied, smiling down at her son then ushering him into the house.

"Where's Zim?" She then asked, looking around curiously.

Dib looked down sadly. "He… couldn't come."

"Aw, why not?" His mother asked, sitting down on the couch in the living room, patting the seat next to her.

"He said it was too short of notice for him to leave what he was doing." Dib said with a sigh.

The woman frown at the sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked, him, rubbing his shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"I think he's mad at me." Dib replied sadly, leaning against his mother and she wrapped the blanket she held around them both. "I was kind of a jerk to him last week."

"Did you two get into a fight?" Dib's mother asked in a way that told Dib that she already knew the answer, but he told her anyway.

"Yeah, we did. And I feel really bad about it now." Dib said. "I thought he'd be over it by now though."

"Maybe you should apologize." Dib's mother offered.

"I should." Dib sighed, snuggling against his mother and she snuggled back, the sound of the news on TV was the only sound around them for quite a while.

* * *

Zim awoke to a slap in the face in a dark room, the only light around was shining down on him, not that he couldn't see through the dark, a fact at which he smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you." A human to his left growled.

Zim only smiled wider. "And how are you going to do that?"

Another swift slap to his left cheek had him wincing.

"Now then," The human, Zim could see there were five in the room though couldn't make out anymore than that, said, putting his hands behind his back and pacing slowly. "Tell us, ALIEN, what are you doing here on Earth?"

"Alien?" Zim asked confusedly, that was when he felt his antennae free and twitching and his eye sight was unusually clear. "M-my disguise…."

"Fell off when you hit your head." The human said smugly.

Zim growled and tried to will his spider legs out to impale this human when he realized his pak openings were stuck. He let out an involuntary squeak and looked back to see what was wrong, discovering his pak to be covered in about five layers of heavy duty tape, elastic and who knew WHAT else.

A large hand forcefully turned his head back around as the first human asked again, "What are you doing here on Earth?"

"Visiting," Zim said, trying to will the uneasiness out of his voice. "I was TOLD Earth is lovely this time of year."

Another slap.

"Don't take us for fools, scum." The first human said. Zim could make out the human's form pulling something from behind his back, something which he then brought into the light.

The thing looked like a photograph, but upon further inspection Zim found it to be a stilled frame of a security camera, one showing him impaling a certain filthy doctor.

"Recognize anyone in this picture?" The human asked, feigning politeness.

"Nope," Zim said, turning his head away, earning him yet another slap.

"Stop that," A deep voice said sternly, making all the other humans turn to him. "If you damage him too much we won't be able to perform a proper study."

"Listen you," The first human said, his voice holding not nearly as much authority as the second. "Your job may be important, studying, poking, prodding, but my job is to protect this world from these things, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The first human turned back to Zim, asking once more, "Do you know who's in this picture?"

"Me and some dead doctor." Zim growled, baring his teeth to the human.

"That's right, and you killed this doctor, didn't you?" The human asked, his voice once more taking on the tone of fake politeness.

"Yes, I might have." Zim said with a shrug.

"Why!?" The human yelled, finding himself becoming angry with Zim's indifference.

"Because he was hurting someone!" Zim yelled back, glaring at the human with intense hatred.

The human smirked.

"Aw yes," He said with an air of smugness at finally having broken through the alien's game. "The little crazy boy, Dib, right?"

"Look at your own damned picture! His blood is all over the place! He was KILLING Dib!" Zim yelled, pulling against his restraints, his pak trying to open up.

"So says YOU, but there was no evidence on the security footage to support your claims." Said another human, much leaner looking that the first human, his voice softer but still holding an air of authority much like that of the first human's.

"Yeah, how do we know YOU weren't the one hurting the boy?" The first human said.

"Because if I was going to hurt him I would have done it a LONG time ago." Zim said with a growl. "And what OTHER motive would I have for attacking that ONE human that ONE day?"

"To make yourself sound logical." A female human spoke up.

"YOU'RE the alien here, SCUM!" The first human yelled, holding the picture up in his face. "And I say YOU'RE the one who hurt the boy, then when the doctor came home, only to find his home being used as a torture chamber you KILLED HIM!"

"There's a few problems with your theory," Zim growled, antennae up and trembling with anger. "One, NOTHING you just said made sense! WHY would I use HIS house to torture an almost unrelated human when I have a BASE FULL of stuff I could use to harm Dib with!?"

"I don't know, YOU'RE the alien, you tell US!"

"ANOTHER THING!" Zim yelled, ignoring the first human's comment. "DIB is the only pathetic human on this planet worth SAVING! HE'S the only one I will allow to live when my plans finally come to fruition and he will be the ONLY ONE to be alive with me to see the end result of all my hard work and planning, and it will be HIM ALONE that will help me rule any and all remaining life forms on this pathetic ball of DIRT!"

* * *

After a bit more questioning and a few more slaps to the face Zim was led to a cell where he was securely chained to a wall, his arms spread apart so as to insure that he would be unable to remove the bindings from his pak.

The alien grunted as he tugged at his bonds, alas, in vein. He could feel them watching him, whoever those human's were. They were surveying him through almost unnoticeable cameras placed throughout the room, all of them currently being pointed at his cell.

With a groan he slumped a little, being held up by only his wrists which, after three hours of tugging and pulling, were aching something fierce.

Suddenly his thoughts went to Dib and he visibly tensed. He had no idea as to the condition of his base but he was sure it was swarming with police officials and government men, just waiting for the poor human to get back… if he even wanted to come back.

The alien wilted, his antennae falling limp to the back of his head. Dib had been so excited about his mother's house being vacated by the police, and he'd brushed the human off. He shouldn't have been so quick tempered with him while he was depressed, he'd probably ruined their new found friendship.

He wilted more, his form displaying his downright depressed mood in it's purest form.

* * *

"And now we bring you updates of what is to be called the most bizarre find of the century," The newsman carried on, almost like he was excited about his job, as Dib and Mom sat on the couch, leaning against each other as they sipped some hot chocolate and watched whatever it was that was going on, on TV.

"Just a few hours ago police stormed the strange green house of loan student, only known as Zim. But, inside they found no escaped lunatic, or even the resident high school student, but a greened skinned, bug-eyed ALIEN!" The newsman cried, throwing his hands up in the air, only making a mockery of the news cast.

Dib sat up quickly, almost spilling his hot beverage and knocking over his mother in the process, who was also stunned beyond belief.

"Mom," Dib asked weakly as he listened to the newsman go on about this detail and that detail, the ship, and questioning the doctors who put Dib under the care of the mental institution.

"Yes, Dear?" Dib's mother asked in an equally weak voice.

"Do you think…." A gulp. "Do you think this was the lead the police told you about?"

"Yes," A nod. "Yes I think it was."

Suddenly video feed, though blurry and dark, of the unmistakable form of Zim, chained to a wall and looking absolutely miserable.

Dib gasped, finding breathing a much more difficult task all of a sudden. "That's him… Mom, they have Zim… they have Zim… and they're going to… they're going to…." Dib didn't even want to think of what they were going to do.

* * *

No one noticed as Zim's cloaked ship circled the culdasak, hoping to gain entrance into the base there, but, sadly, no luck.

"What am I going to do?" Dib asked no one in particular. "There's no way in. But I have to find a way to save Zim."

Several government men were taking stuff out of the home. The couch, the TV, and various other pieces of furniture were all being piled outside of the home in the front yard. They were obviously looking for a way into the alien's lower base, but so far, it seemed they were having no luck.

Dib flew the ship a small ways off and landed, feeling he would have a better chance of getting in if he knew what was going on. So, using the stealth skills he'd acquired over the years, he crept up to the house next to Zim's, listening as the many government men discussed breaking into the base.

"Why don't we just take a jackhammer to it? We all know it would be easier than trying to find some secret button or something." One said.

"Because we can't risk damaging any equipment we find." Another replied. "There could be things in there that could benefit all mankind. Or at least ourselves."

Laughter was shared all around.

Dib growled. That was Zim's technology! Mankind wasn't ready for such advanced things! Not that he could really say that Zim was. But it belonged to the irken anyway and these men couldn't have it!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Came several screams from inside the base, men and women of the police force and the government either running or being thrown out of the house, cords and wires either chasing them or doing the throwing.

"Of course!" Dib thought to himself. The computer could help Dib get inside. It also could have saved Zim. The human shook his head. Why didn't that alien ever use his head?

Dib didn't give himself much time to dwell on that though as he made his way to an over looked part of the base. In other words, the neighboring houses. He climbed up one of the fences, making sure he was out of sight, before grabbing a hold of one of the wires connection Zim's house to the ones next to it.

Dib was thankful for the darkness outside, letting him slip along the wire to the edge of the house, which he knocked on and quietly call for the computer to let him in.

A hole appeared in the side of the house and Dib slipped in, thankful that no one was trying to get into the base so he could slip into the lower levels undetected.

"Computer I need… I need something, anything to help me save Zim!" He called once in the lab.

"You'll have to be a little more specific than that." The computer said, huffing at having been disturbed.

"Ok, ok," Dib said, going over to the main consol and typing in a few things. "From what I saw on the news he was in Dad's lab. Do you have any data on the building I could use, you know, to help identify exactly where he is?"

"I might, hold on." The computer sighed boredly. Flashes on information began to show up on screen and Dib took his hands from the keys, letting the computer do all the work.

A complex map of Membrane Labs appeared on the screen, a blipping red dot showing in the newest wing.

"When did Dad add that?" Dib asked to himself, but it was the computer who answered.

"About two months ago."

"Thanks, now how do I get in there?" He asked, staring intently at the screen. "I can't just walk in there like usual."

Dib gasped as a harsh banging sound came from above. THEY WERE BREAKING THROUGH!

"Computer!" Dib shouted quickly. "Is there any equipment I could use? I need to get to Zim!"

"Check the storage cabinet." The computer said lazily. A bit of screaming came from above where the pounding was, showing the computer was doing a good job of protecting the base. "I'm sure there would be _something_ in there."

"Thanks," Dib said, not dwelling on the fact he just thanked a machine. After all, Gir thanked _him_.

He tore through the closet, pulling out various machines, most of which made him think of those international spy movies.

Guess they weren't that boring after all, eh _Zim_?

Dib grabbed a belt and began attaching this and that to it, barely paying attention as the pounding began again.

"Is there a way for me to get out of here!?" He asked as the pounding only seemed to get louder.

"You could always use Tak's ship." The computer said, seeming to put some actual thought into this response. "The repairs aren't complete. But it can fly and has some basic weaponry. The cloaking might fritz out on you every now and then though."

"It'll have to do." Dib said, making his way to the lift. "Take me up to the ship."

"Whatever." The computer said, lifting the elevator to the proper level.

The human was quick to get into the ship, about to tell it to take off when he remembered Zim saying he'd had to wipe the AI personality completely, unable to reprogram it using his own computers. But the controls didn't seem that different from Zim's.

How hard could it be?

Taking off took some time to figure out, but after that it was smooth sailing. The house opened up for him and he sped off, hoping to make it to the labs undetected.

But, as the computer warned, the cloaking did indeed fritz on his every now and then, causing a commotion. He paid it very little attention though. The human race was of no importance to him now. He didn't even care that people who had mocked him were now eating their words. Aliens were real, everyone knew now, and Dib couldn't have cared any less if he physically tried. He just wanted to get Zim back.

He touched the ship down in one of the warehouses, thankful the cloaking held up while in range of the security cameras.

He hopped out of the ship to peer through one of the windows in the giant warehouse at the much larger building taking up the space next to it. Security was tight, very tight. This was going to be a challenge this time.

But it was something he needed to do. Zim had saved his life many times before now. It was time to return the favor. So, with a determined look set on his face, he pulled out his laptop and, with a direct link to both Zim's base and the Membrane labs, he set to hacking the cameras. Step one of his plan.

* * *

SAVE HIM DIB! SAVE HIIIIIM!

Ok, hope you liked. Let me know what you thought in a review, kay?


	13. As Always

I felt so weird about writing this chapter. -- It made me feel all nervous too because there's only one more chapter to go.

Yup, that's right, this story is almost over and I'm so nervous about writing the next one. This'll be the first fiction I've ever finished on my own. Wish me luck!

Hacking into the Membrane Labs security system was grueling, to say the least. He'd done it all before though, just to see if he could. The only problem was that he was caught once the cameras and alarms were down and had gotten Hell from his father from it. No allowance for a whole year! His paranormal studies suffered!

Dib shook his head, bringing himself out of his memories. Now was not the time to think of funding! Now it was time to concentrate! A life was depending on him!

* * *

Zim drew his gaze up from the ground to his right arm, staring as if seeing through the flesh and down to the very bone, where his self destruct was. It would be a shame, after all of his planning, his hard work, to actually have to use it.

His antennae wilted to the point of almost complete limpness as one heart wrenchingly depressing thought passed through his mind.

Would he be missed?

His gaze went back down as that thought brought only more terrible thoughts. Before he died his pak would send a transmission to Irk, letting them know he'd activated his self destruct mechanism. But the Tallest wouldn't care. When he was gone they'd probably celebrate, then forget all about him. They'd wipe him from Irk's history if they could!

He jerked at his wrists again. He had to get out of there! It had been hours! Did Dib even know he was gone? Did he care?

* * *

It took half a day. Half a day to get into the security system and crash it. Sure they had a backup system, but Dib was counting on the guards being too worried about finding the hacker instead of looking for an intruder.

So, quickly, he climbed to the top of the warehouse and chucked his laptop in the opposite direction that the Lab was in before using one of the lasers he carried to burn away the grate at the side of the building he would climb through and jumping into it. He only had a few minutes, he figured, before people came looking for him, so he did his best to hurry.

The grate led him into a storage room of the labs, the grate keeping the room the same temperate as the outside. Obviously whatever chemical was in there needed to be exposed to the weather, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what chemical that was.

* * *

Membrane watched Dib as he snuck through the hallways of his lab on the security cameras. Did the boy not think Membrane would update his security systems while he was out? It had been _years_ for goodness sake!

"What do we do Sir?" One of the guards asked, eager to finally get to do something. Few people were foolish enough to try breaking into the laboratory of professor Membrane.

"Nothing," Membrane said with such final authority no one dared argue with him.

With that said the scientist made his way out of the security office and down to where the prisoner was, sure that that was where his son was going.

* * *

Dib was surprised at how easy it was getting to Zim's cell. Sure he wasted twenty minutes getting lost, but no one stopped him, in fact, it almost seemed like no one was there. Not a single person spotted him! It was almost like he was invisible.

"Like always," Dib thought bitterly, opening the door to the cell block Zim was in.

The entire room was dark all but for the small lights in each cell, placed just right so they were illuminating the prisoners but keeping the light from hitting the viewer so they could go on unseen.

"Zim?" Dib asked, hitting the bars with something to gain the alien's attention, but he didn't move.

At all.

It was almost like….

… like he was dead.

"Zim!" Dib shouted, banging harder on the bars and in a much more rapid beat.

"He shut himself down a while ago." Came the voice of Dib's father, his big booted feat making clopping noises as he drew nearer.

"Shut himself down?" Dib asked, much too worried about Zim to worry about his father, the one who had him locked up, standing there.

"I don't know what else you would call it." The scientist said, his voice sounding more to be relaying facts than holding an actual conversation. This was just another interview by some dumb magazine rather than a father son reunion. "The representative from the military came in to talk to him again and he said that sleeping would be more fun. Then he just… shut himself down."

"So he's not dead." Dib sighed, relieved. That's when the concern he'd been holding back hit him. His father was there! He'd been caught! No way would….

He gasped at the sight of his father taking a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door to Zim's cell.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a chance." Membrane said simply. "I saw the security feed from Dr. Arkham's apartment. I saw what he did to you.

"When Arkham was discovered dead the first thing the police did was call me up to have a look at the body and to ask if you would be capable of such a thing. Obviously you weren't, you hadn't the strength to. But the police suspected you anyway so I told them I would get the security footage from the apartment for them since I own the security system that complex uses and didn't need a warrant for it.

"I was horrified at what I saw and erased all of the footage they showed the terrible things that man had done. You would never be questioned about it."

Membrane paused and Dib couldn't tell if he was more sickened by what the doctor had done or apologetic for what _he_ had done.

"So I'm giving you this chance Dib. But, he is still my alien." Membrane said, holding up a finger. "You've got ten minute before I let the security guards come after you. After that you're on your own and…" Membrane trailed off. "If you manage to escape Dib, you will not be my responsibility any longer."

Dib looked down. He wanted to argue that his father had never taken responsibility for him. He'd always just shook his head, saying, "My poor insane son."

But he just looked back up at his father and nodded. He was getting this chance and he was taking it.

Membrane nodded back and handed his son the keys and as Dib rushed over to his alien friend and began undoing the cuffs Membrane turned to walk away, leaving his son to his own devices. As always.

Dib propped Zim up once he was free of the cuffs and laid him gently to the floor before hurriedly blasting the obstructions from Zim's pak with the same laser pointer device the alien had used to free him.

All the while he tried to wake Zim up with pleas and shakes.

"Come on Zim," He begged, hoisting one of the unconscious alien's arms over his shoulder and hold Zim around the waist, supporting him. "You have to wake up! PLEASE!

He then began to drag the alien's limp body out of the labs, trying to remember his way out.

He got lost again.

* * *

Ten minutes later, as Membrane entered the security office he looked up at the head of security and nodded.

The men in the office began to ready, getting their guns, shock batons, and various other weapons together before heading out.

* * *

Dib moved as fast as he could, really having expected to have some help from Zim's mechanical legs by now.

"Zim, WAKE UP!" He was now yelling, and even stopping once in a while to yank at Zim's antennae in a hope to wake him up. But it was no use.

"There he is!" He heard the cliché call of one muscle bound security guard, followed by ten other guys.

"SHIT!" Dib yelled, picking Zim back up, this time bridal style to make moving faster easier.

He picked his fast walking up to a run, ducking at the occasional laser fire. No one was aiming to hurt him, he figured, after all; he was the crazy boy who wasn't crazy anymore! They didn't want to kill him they just wanted the 'subject' back.

He stopped dead at a strange feeling in his chest, like a pressure that just kept building and building until it was a dull pain. That dull pain, though, kept building also, turning into a white hot burning pain for what felt like hours, but was really just a couple of seconds.

* * *

Zim cringed. What was that BURNING! It was like he was laying next to cooking bacon!

His eyes sprung open and he looked down at his chest to see what all that burning was to find little red blots on his clothes, and more were still dripping. He looked at the red blots curiously when something from before when he was cleaning the same stuff off of Dib.

Blood. Human blood was made of water!

He looked up to a horrifying sight. Dib was leaned over slightly, his eyes wide and staring ahead, though not appearing to be looking at anything. His chest looked like it had been blown open by some kind of bomb, a huge hole ripped through it, the edging sizzling in the effect of what could only be a blast from a laser.

That's when the human collapsed, the alien falling from his grip to the floor.

"Dib?" He asked worriedly. "Dib?"

"'Bout… d-damned time… space-boy." Dib said from his position on the ground. He was in an obviously large amount of pain, but there seemed to be very little bleeding and nothing major was struck, which was a miracle.

Zim instinctively ducked when a laser charge flew past his head, almost hitting his antennae. He looked up to see a group of membrane's security guards coming at them. So quickly he picked the human boy up and, using his spider legs, carried him over to a window.

Putting a boot through the glass the window shattered and he climbed out with the still dripping Dib.

"You humans," He panted, carrying Dib to the ground and around the building. "You have water… everywhere!"

"Tak's… ship." Dib ground out, pressing his hands to his own chest to prevent too much bleeding. And hey, it was numb, so it didn't hurt to do it! "In warehouse… B."

Zim nodded and quickly found warehouse B, climbing into the building through an open window, the same one Dib had climbed out of to get to the roof.

"Let's get you fixed up." Zim said shakily, starting the ship up and piloting it home. He could only hope that he would be able Dib to the med lab in time.

ARGH! So weeeeeeird! I think I'm getting better at my run on sentances though. What do you think?

Review please and I'll try and get the last chapter up as fast as I can!


	14. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Well, this is it people. The last chapter of my first completed solo fan fiction. I'm sad to see it end, but I'm happy with how it closes.

So, thank you to all of you who reviewed, there are too many of you to thank personally, but I do thank you! Much love!

* * *

The computer, Zim saw, had done a good job of protecting the house. Wires were flailing at People as they tried to get close, keeping intruders out.

The house opened for them and Zim touched the ship down in the roof. He hadn't looked at Dib since strapping the human into the chair next to him, not wanting to see the damage, but he had to get the human to the med-lab and that required sight to pick Dib up. So, he braced himself by chewing his lower lip as he looked over to see Dib, unconscious.

"Dib!" He yelled, slapping the human hard on the face. No, please don't die!

The human jerked awake, reaching up shakily to feel his cheek.

"Ow," He said, voice barely a whisper. "The Hell was that for?"

Zim was… shaking. He was absolutely terrified of the human right now as he picked him up and carried him out of the ship.

"D-don't die… please." He whispered, causing the human to give him an odd look.

Zim didn't look like he was crying… but he could swear he heard tears in the alien voice.

"Zim… I f-fine…." Dib gasped. When did talking exhaust him so much? "I c-can't even feel it anymore."

The alien's eyes widened and he quickly went to the lift, ordering the computer in a stern voice to hurry to the med lab.

His language was less polite though.

Dib let himself relax against the alien's heavy breathing chest. He was just so tired.

"Don't you dare go to sleep." Zim said, making Dib jerk awake again. He vaguely heard the elevator doors 'whoosh' open and Zim's footsteps. Though he was awake, he felt like he was sleeping .

Zim laid Dib on a metal table, meant for examinations.

"Computer," Zim said, unable to bring himself to yell anymore around Dib's helpless looking form.

When did either of them become so fragile as to be mortal?

"Run a scan." The alien finished. "Tell me what to do to save Dib."

A red plane of light moved over the form of the dying human. There was hardly any bleeding, nothing vital was hit, but he was dying. Zim could feel it… like a fisherman's hook was caught in his chest and the fisherman was jerking on it hard, trying to get it loose.

The computer stopped, and to Zim's utter sanity, actually had the personality enough to pause.

"WHAT!?" Zim yelled. Dib flinched, what could be wrong with him? "WHAT IS IT!?"

"Sir… he's dying." The computer said. There seemed to be remorse in his artificial voice.

"I know that!" Zim cried, his whole body shaking. "I know! How do I save him!?"

"You can't." The computer informed his irken master.

Those tears Dib had heard earlier in Zim's voice made their way down the alien's face now and he glared angrily at the floor. How!? WHY!? Why did this have to happen!? IT WASN'T FAIR!

"Hey Zim?" Dib asked, smiling over at the alien as those he hadn't heard any of that.

Zim's head snapped up, his eyes landing on Dib's face. "Wha-what?" He asked, inching closer. He felt the need to be close to the human right then.

"I'm sorry… for being such a jerk when we couldn't visit mom." Dib said, reaching out to wipe some of the tears off of Zim's face. "I was depressed, but you didn't deserve how I treated you. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful for all you've done for me."

Zim gave Dib a wide eyed stare. How could the human even be thinking about that!? He was DYING!

"Dib, I know, I know all this." Zim said, moving his hands to hold Dib's. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Sir," The computer spoke up, earning a growl from Zim. How could that lousy computer interrupt them at a time like that!? "There may be a way to save the human's life."

Zim immediately straightened, eyes once more wide on Dib.

"What?" He asked. "Tell me!"

* * *

Zim gently laid Dib into a clear blue capsule, leaned back at a forty-five degree angle with the floor and comfortably padded.

"How long will I be out?" Dib asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I don't know." Zim said, shaking his head. "But it's completely safe, I promise. I've used this thing a few times myself."

"Ok," The human said, taking a deep breath, which caused a small pain to jolt around in his chest. "Promise you'll wake me up?"

Zim nodded, a small smile on his face. "I promise."

The alien then leaned down, placing a small kiss on the human's lips. Green brushed the pink of Dib's lips just barely, making them tingle slightly. But before he knew it the feeling was gone, and as Zim 

closed the capsule the human was out, a small amount of gas filling the pod and putting the human into a deep sleep.

Zim watched as cords were fed into the capsule, forcing themselves into Dib's back and attaching to his spine.

These capsules were used for space travel, when the trip would take much too much time. Irkens would simply put themselves to sleep for as long as the trip took and would wake up when they got there. They were then adopted for another use after several small resistances were formed and began attacking these invaders while they were still asleep. They were then used to keep irkens alive when work needed to be done on their paks. The wires would keep them alive, as they were doing for Dib, while the doctor had free reign to work on the pod without doing damage to an irken's body.

The wires in this case, these wires took the strain off of Dib's body, keeping all it's functions going, so it could continue to heal Dib while he slept.

It would take a while, who knew how long, but Zim knew the absence would be worth it to keep the human alive.

* * *

Zim swung his legs lightly from his spot on a balcony railing as he felt the stone of the structure he was sitting on. He'd gone more for looks rather than practicality when designing certain features of his palace. It was mostly to distract himself from how bored he'd been after finally conquering the mud ball he was banished to. Ruling a planet was truly a bore. Sure it was fun to watch people grovel for their lives, but the whining could only be stood for so long.

His antennae twitched as the wind picked up a little. It was a wonderful day. The sun was so warm and the breeze so cool, giving his skin the most wonderful sensations. If only he had someone to share it with.

His mind immediately went to Dib. That stupid human, nearly getting himself killed. And still, after all these years he wasn't awake! That was why his life was so boring! It wasn't the monotonous way his servants acted, or the hard work he had to do keeping this planet up and running! It was the lack of any Dib!

He glared down at the ground so far below him, past the shiny white boots of his ruler uniform.

Irk how he missed his human.

* * *

"WHHHEEEEEEEeeeee!" Gir screeched as he ran into his master's bedroom late that night. He jumped up excitedly on the large, fat oval shaped bed and began hopped all over it, giggling loudly.

Much too loud for the sleeping irken to deal with.

"GIR!" He yelled as he sat up, the dark circles showing just how much he needed the irken to shut up.

"Master, Master, MASTER!" Gir yelled, , running up into Zim's lap and holding his cheeks tightly as though desperately needing his attention.

"What, what, WHAT!?" Zim yelled right back, pulling the robot off himself and holding him a safe, arm's length away.

"IT'S DIBBEH!" Gir shouted excitedly, throwing his hands into the air and waving them around. This was so exciting!

Zim's eyes went wide.

"He's ready to wake up?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.

Gir could only nod, he was that excited.

Zim smiled brightly before looking skeptical. His eyes averted to the ceiling and he asked the computer, "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is." The computer answered smartly.

"Then why couldn't you have told me?" Zim asked accusingly. No use getting your hopes up for a joke.

"Gir's better at getting your attention."

Zim growled and threw the robot across the room as he jumped up and hurriedly ran into his huge, walk in closet. He got dressed in his ruler's uniform and made his way into the deep basements of his lab, where he kept Dib safely locked away.

He ran quickly, bouncing in a manner resembling his insane SIR unit as he entered the lift. COULD IT GO ANY SLOWER!?

As soon as he was let into the lab he ran up to the capsule, putting his hand on the handle, but not daring to open it as he stared into the sleeping face of what had been his obsession after building his empire.

He was shaking.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Just open it." The computer groaned.

Zim tense, putting his thumb over the red button on the handle that would open the capsule.

And he pressed it, pulling the door open.

Dib's chest, he could see, was fully healed. The only indication anything had happened was a paler patch of skin on his chest in the shape of a circle.

But other than that Dib hadn't changed at all.

He gently pulled Dib out of the capsule, wires still attached to his back.

"Disconnect and attach the pak." Zim commanded and immediately the wires pulled away, making way for the pak that was then hooked into the human's back.

Zim sat Dib on the examining table, getting a good look at his still sleeping face.

"Wake up," He whispered, pressing his lips to Dib's as wires came up of his own pak, attaching to Dib's and administering a shock.

The human's eyes flew open and his hands went up to grip the sleeves of Zim's uniform. He was forced to take deep breathes through his nose as his mouth was occupied by… a familiar pair of green Zim lips.

As soon as the tingling from the shock wore off he pressed his own lips back against Zim's. He remembered the first kiss like it had happened only a moment ago, but this one was so much better.

He wasn't dying this time.

He breathed deeply when the kiss finally ended and Zim's pak retracted it's wires.

"Good morning." Was all Dib could think of to say and Zim gave him an amused look, only… there was something different about it.

"Glad you're awake," Zim said. He looked into Dib's eyes fondly. He'd missed being able to see them.

"Me too." Dib said, nodding. His smile was disappeared into a look of shock as he looked the alien over.

Zim's outfit consisted of a red and white coat, buttoned on the far left, black gloves and pants, and white boots. Everything was shiny and crisp and more than a little impressive.

He was taller too, about a head taller than himself if he guessed correctly, though he could have been taller.

And his face! There was a scar on his jaw ,small, but standing out against his slightly darker green skin. His jaw itself was a little more pronounced and his eyes were slightly less round.

He looked older!

"How long was I out!?" He asked suddenly, looking back at the smiling face.

Zim's smile could only widen as Zim picked Dib back up, carrying him bridal style, and said, "Let me show you."

Dib couldn't shake the look of shock off his face but he did calm down enough to wrap his arms around Zim's neck. He didn't want to fall from the new height.

Zim carried Dib to the elevator and it lifted them up, much higher than where the living room would have been in the old base.

Once back at his room Zim carried Dib over to the balcony, setting the human down to stand on his own and see out at the city that surrounded the palace.

It was… incredible!

As far as his eyes could see there were tall buildings made of metals in shades of red, purple, and silver. Hints of white could be seen, the same kind of white that the balcony they were on was. Dib figured they were stone statues or monuments to Zim or something like that.

A majority of the building appeared to be living quarters, the others Dib couldn't tell from where he was.

"You did it," He whispered, putting his hands over his mouth, and for a moment, Zim frowned, thinking Dib was upset. That is until Dib began laughing astoundedly. "How did you do it!?"

Zim smirked. "It's amazing what you can do with a few hamsters and various kinds of liquid explosives." He said, putting a hand on his hip.

"It's incredible." Dib said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is, isn't it?" Zim said smugly, pretending to polish his nails. He then turned back to the human, putting a hand lightly on the pak he'd made for Dib. "And with this you'll be able to spend every day of my rule with me."

Dib smiled and turned to the head taller Zim, giving him a small hug. "I look forward to it."

"Me too," Zim said, hugging Dib back. "Oh, and Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"Good morning."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Look out for updates to 'My Only' and my co-authored fics with the wonderful Smallest Invader.

Also, check my deviantART account, the link is in my author page, for a picture featuring Zim's outfit.

Review please!


End file.
